Knocked Up
by qtea-angel
Summary: [FINISHED]Parenting is tough, but its a whole lot tougher when you're alone and a WWE Diva.A Diva faces the trials of postpartum depression,single parenthood and dealing with the father of her child. R&R please! [Trish Stratus fic]
1. The New Mom

A/N: I know i should be concentrating more on my existing fics but i can't help but create another one! i was recently inspired to start this because of my roommate's current situation, you know, being pregnant and all...hope you like this! this was originally supposed to be a one-shot fic, well, it turned to be a chapter fic...please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada. Everything is owned by Vinny Mac. :-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and squinted as the bright sun entered my hospital room window. I gathered all my strength to sit up, but I soon found out that it was a very bad idea. You would think that my years of ring experience would have prepared me for this, but boy was I wrong. My back was killing me, specifically the lumbar and upper back. My once-so-perfect abs felt and probably looked like a punching bag. I lifted my sheet to peer at my tummy. _Oh, God, are those what I think it is? _White lines running from my hips to a good part of my thighs—stretch marks! Without the huge belly claiming singular focus, I saw them now in their awful glory. And I still had a good-sized belly that jiggled like a bowl of Jell-O. _Ugh. This is what I get for pigging out on all those junk food that I said I DESERVED for deciding to go on with the pregnancy. _BIG mistake.

"Did you know that a pregnant woman should only add 300 calories to her daily diet?" my best friend Amy Dumas had once commented when she saw me wolf down my third doughnut. I knew all that, but being on a diet for nine whole months while craving for the most insane things was next to impossible. _So what if I allowed myself an occasional treat during my pregnancy? _Although I didn't really admit but knew deep down inside that the sweets actually made up for the lack of dates, goodnight kisses, and yes, sex. It was a deep craving that made me end up in front of the mirror every single day, staring at my body, watching my belly grow bigger and my hips store more fat.

The F.O.C. (father of the child), Randy Orton, called me a couple of times to ask me out to dinner. I declined both times, saying that I wasn't feeling well. And it was true—the first time. The first time, I was having a bad case of morning sickness, which, unlike what its name says, can happen any time during the day. And the other, well, I didn't feel sexy enough to go through the trouble of dressing up. I figured that no guy would like to be seen with a pregnant woman unless he was the father of the child in question (which he is) AND the husband (which he is definitely not). If I weren't pregnant I would have jumped at the chance to go out with Randy, ending the evening with more than just a couple of drinks and a goodnight kiss. But if I had to wear a tent and drink only virgin margaritas, I might be better off staying home and well, gaining more weight by eating doughnuts or whatever else was in my fridge. I stayed away from Randy and from all the other guys for that matter (not that there were many of them in the first place). I convinced myself that I neither wanted nor needed their sympathy. Thus, while I was pregnant, I shunned guys the way I should've shunned desserts.

Of course, the "occasional" treat now and then couldn't go on indefinitely. My OB finally banned me from anything sweet and salty for the last trimester on threat of a caesarian birth if I gained more than the 35-pound limit. I gained a total of 36 pounds, which was not bad really. In fact, my pregnancy was going so well, the doctor had declared me the perfect candidate for Lamaze birth. That being the case, I figured labor was probably not as bad as people make it out to be.

But as usual, I was so wrong. It was awful. I could hardly bear the pain that gradually overtook me, I shamelessly asked for the drugs. What I first thought was bearable turned out to be overwhelmingly more than what I had expected.

Well, at first it only felt like the beginnings of acute dysmenorrheal pain at about two in the morning that came and went in around twenty to thirty minute intervals. I didn't panic. I read somewhere that one should go about one's normal activities even when labor begins because by then delivery was sure to be hours and hours away. Although I had no clue exactly as to what I should be doing while my tummy and back were wracked with pain, I did the breathing techniques that I learned from my Lamaze classes while I frantically reached for the phone to dial Amy's number.

_Thank God for Amy,_ I thought as I put down the phone and waited for my best friend who was on her way to my place, leaving her sleepy and grumpy boyfriend. Amy is my best friend ever since we started working for the WWE. Although personality-wise, we were total opposites: she was the conservative rocker chick, and she is so faithful to her boyfriend of five years, Matt Hardy. As for me, well, Amy said that the politically correct term to describe me is a "free spirit", although others prefer to describe me as a bitch. Well, can I help it if I wanted to take advantage of my beauty and single-hood? Besides, there are so many gorgeous men out there that it is such a shame for me to waste myself on one guy. But despite our differences, I love Amy and she is the best friend that one could ever have and she was always there for me. She was there when my dad passed away three years ago and she was always there to tell me that Randy Orton was no good, not because he seemed to be much of a party boy, or that he was a playboy because he was previously seen with many other women and rumored to sleep with everyone he's seen with, but because, she clearly pointed out to me, that I just didn't know him all that well to sleep with him just yet. But he was just fun—and extremely hot.

And I was being extremely stupid, when I totally forgot to bring my pills when we went on our Japan tour. So when Randy and me ended up making out in his hotel room after our night out with the RAW roster, I knew that we had to stop. But my brains vanished into thin air the moment he wrapped his strong, tanned arms around me and started kissing my neck. It took me two seconds to decide that I was going to sleep with him—pill or no pill. I was a sorry risk-taker now and had cried rivers of tears when I discovered that I was pregnant. But I was brave about it. That should count for something. It never entered my mind to have the baby aborted nor did Randy even suggest it, which Amy thought was, at least, commendable.

Actually, there were more things Randy deserved to take credit for. Take, for example, the fact that a week after I told him that he was going to be a father, he had offered to marry me, getting down on one knee in the middle of my living room. He had a diamond solitaire.

"Trish," he had started unsteadily, "I feel equally responsible for this. You don't have to go through this alone, you know. So if you want to, we could get married." It wasn't exactly my dream proposal but it was a proposal nonetheless.

I cried, hugged him and said, "No." I didn't love him that way and I long realized that it wouldn't work unless I was hopelessly swept off my feet. He didn't have to say it but I knew that he was relieved. And to my surprise, so was I.

Though my mom wasn't thrilled that I had declined to marry, she learned to live with the fact. It was one of those times that I was glad she lived a whole continent away and couldn't give me a lecture every other hour. It didn't matter anyway, since I mentally gave myself one every minute, for my carelessness and inexcusable stupidity.

"Give yourself a break, Trish," Amy said as she packed my hospital bag since I didn't do it beforehand. "These things happen to people everyday, you're not the only one, you know. It's not all that bad."

"On the contrary," I said in between breaths, "These things happen to MARRIED women. At least they have someone to hold their hand while giving birth."

"I'll hold your hand," she said while she kept stuffing my bag with my nightgowns and baby clothes that we bought during one of our shopping sprees for baby clothes. Of course, Amy not only went with me to Lamaze classes, helped shop for stuff, went on a vacation leave from work to be with me during my due month, driven over a 2 a.m. leaving a protesting boyfriend, packed my hospital bag, but also stayed with me throughout the delivery. In my half-asleep, half-awake state I reminded myself to give Amy a big kiss and a big bag of Starbucks coffee for Matt.

Randy had offered to be around for all those life-changing events but I knew I couldn't deal with it. Not yet. Looking like a perfect married couple without being married, without in fact being in a relationship in the first place, was too depressing and I promised myself not to be depressed during the whole pregnancy. So I'd say that I was busy when Randy invited me out for dinner or pretended to be doing something when he'd call to ask how I was.

When my OB told me that I needed to go on a diet, I went on a man-diet: no dates, hardly any phone calls. No wonder the ultrasound revealed that I was having a girl. A bogus idea, of course, but with all that deprivation I was ready to believe anything. It was probably unreasonable but I was pregnant and thus, allowed to be unreasonable. So even if Randy wanted to be with me during my pregnancy, I declined. Although I allowed him to send over some ice cream or junk food now and then, I refused his phone calls and his requests to come over. It didn't feel quite right to be cared for by someone who was consumed more by guilt than love.

"I'll play the role of the husband," Amy said, smiling sympathetically.

"Oh, you know what I mean." I hugged my best friend even as I winced in pain at the spasm that seemed to twist the muscles of my lower back and abs. "Ooooow, I think we should go to the hospital now."

"Uh, I think you should try to go back to sleep. It's not going to happen while your contractions are too far apart. I'll sleep in the other room. Wake me up if your contractions are five minutes apart or if your water breaks." And with that, she zipped my small suitcase and left the room. You know, for a single woman, Amy knew far more about pregnancy than me.

My contractions were getting longer and more frequent, a couple of times, as little as three minutes in between, though it wasn't like that regularly. Sometimes a good twenty minutes would pass. But when I went to the bathroom to pee, there was a little blood mixed with a mucous-like substance, and that was when I panicked.

Amy was not in the least bit panicky when I begged to be brought to the hospital at around 6 am. Rightly so, because when we got there I was only one centimeter dilated. I needed to be dilated ten centimeters to deliver my baby. The resident had asked me, on orders of my OB, if I'd like to come back in a few hours.

"Would you like to go home?" Amy asked me, trying to suppress a laugh.

_Gosh. Should I go home or stay in the hospital? _It was embarrassing, but who cared? Even if the whole world had a good laugh I wouldn't give a shit—I was in pain, thus my rightful place was in a hospital. What would a woman of the world have done?

"Maybe we should go to the mall and... aaaaargh!... buy a pair of shoes? Aaaaaargh!"

Amy just looked at me and then turned to the nurse and said, "I guess we're staying put." And that was that. I checked in at 6:15 am, and gave birth at 9:01 pm. Technically, my labor did not really take too long. But in my book, that was a good fifteen hours. A lifetime and a half. I had asked for anesthesia at five centimeters, which happened sometime late in the afternoon, but Amy pushed me to bear the pain; once drugged, the baby might get drugged too.

I admit, I am a coward, but I wouldn't have to work on it if I didn't have to, right? If it were not so, drugs should never have been invented in the first place. Drugs gave one a choice on whether to be brave or to be done with it right away. In any case, the epidural did not guarantee complete numbness anyway. I felt every stitch the doctor made down there with her little fish hook-like needle even if a local anesthesia was applied.

Oh, well, I was too tired to figure things out, anyway. I needed more sleep. Drug or no drug, it was my first baby after all so I might be forgiven for sidestepping any more pain. But all things told, being a single mom to a baby girl must not be too bad after all. In fact, even if some might disagree, it felt absolutely wonderful. I can only imagine all the girl fun we would have as a tag team. I couldn't wait to meet my daughter—after some rest, of course. I knew the baby's name days after the ultrasound revealed that I was gonna have a girl. It was Alexandra, a feminine twist to a very masculine name. Being a single mom in this macho world, my daughter and me would have no choice but to believe in girl power, how corny it might sound. So despite all the uncertainties that lay ahead, I closed my eyes and smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. PostPartum Blues

hey there...another update! please review...it really keeps me goin...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no, Alex is going to be a model," I moaned as I looked at my daughter's long limbs. "God, I hate models."

"Please enlighten me, why the sudden hate for models all of a sudden?" Amy said to me. She knew too well that I was still sulking about my post-pregnancy body. So instead of sitting down to discuss body issues, Amy just continued to sterilize feeding bottles in the microwave.

Of course, breast milk is still best but as it turned out, I had a problem establishing my breast milk. And all those breast-feeding mothers made the job look easy. According to all the books I read, breasts make milk on a supply and demand basis: the more the baby sucks, the more milk the body makes. I had absolutely no milk on the day the baby arrived. I didn't know if the baby was able to get any from me. And what would the baby do without those all-important antibodies? Where was Dr. Spock (A/N: a very popular and very good pediatrician/author who died years ago) when you needed him?

When I was about to give up (around the day after Alex's birth) the pediatrician advised me that whenever the baby was hungry, I should put Alex to my breast, allowing her to suck. The baby's sucking reflex would be strongest when she's hungry. Only when the baby wasn't satisfied should I offer formula from the feeding bottle.

I tried that and that didn't work either because once Alex learned to suck from the bottle, she refused the breast. Apparently, sucking from the bottle produced milk effortlessly as compared to the work the baby had to put in to get what little milk my breasts were able to produce. Amy, who seemed to possess encyclopedic knowledge about motherhood, said that, now, the baby had nipple confusion. I wondered if guys had the same thing when they had more than one partner. Do they unlearn to suck one nipple when they've learned to suck another? Tough luck.

In any case, I was still at it, giving my baby both breast and bottle. Although I was pretty sure that somewhere, sometime, someone would tell me that I was doing it all wrong, the "all" being my whole unwed and seemingly unbothered façade about it. And even if I were to give Alex my all, people would just tell me that what the baby needed most of all was a dad. Not raising my child exclusively on breast milk was just one of those things I might be doing wrong but it was small compared to that big thing. It was a no-win situation. I had told Amy once that it was poor Alex that who was the worse for it: the lack of a dad and the negligible breast milk. But the ever friend, she just told me to keep at it and promised to hook me up with a breastfeeding coach. Yes, such things existed, she assured me.

In the meantime all I had to worry about was whether my daughter had the brains of a genius because for sure—and this I believe with the confidence every mother felt whenever her child is concerned—that my daughter already had the makings of a supermodel.

"Because I hate the fact that they look so perfect all the time?"

"Will you please stop your paranoia?" Amy complained as she listened to her friend. "I mean, being a model is not that bad. YOU were a model. So what if Alex becomes a model?"

"But that's the point! The defining factor of a model's being is that she has a pretty face and that she starves herself silly to stay that way only to be the eye candy for all the men out there."

"But," Amy countered, "She'll be successful, beautiful and happy."

"Yeah, and I'll never lose weight," I grumbled.

I found out that despite giving birth, my body was far from my pre-pregnancy weight. Though I had lost sixteen pounds since giving birth, my body seemed determined not to loose any more.

"Give yourself a break. It's been a month since the birth," Amy declared as she assembled the baby carrier my mom sent. "Besides, my goddaughter will be a lawyer or maybe a writer. Look at her large head, lots of brain matter in there."

"Yeah, well she'll be both a model and a lawyer/writer. Both beauty and brains can come in one package. One doesn't necessarily exclude the other. Besides, all babies have large disproportional heads that normalize when they become toddlers," I added, defensive about Alex's large head. "And might I mention she got both the smarts and looks from her mother!"

"Speaking of genes, how is the sperm donor doing?" Though Amy was glad that I didn't marry Randy—had I hastily trotted down the aisle towards Randy, it would have been for all the wrong reasons. In Amy's book, Randy was OK to have as a friend, not a husband.

Despite being stereotyped as the party going champ who dated modelesque girls for fun, Randy was turning out to be quite the responsible father. From the onset, he had told me that he wanted to be part of Alex's life, signing her birth certificate right away as the father of the child. He then asked his lawyer, to draw up a contract that would guarantee me a monthly stipend for the baby with an enumeration of the occasions he should attend. So even if Alex was illegitimate, given my unwed status and the fact that Alex would use my family name, Randy was contract bound to give child support, spend time with Alex and go to occasions like birthdays and graduations. It wasn't the best deal but it was better that nothing, especially when I had the promise written in black and white, signed.

I was surprised at first, then thankful. I knew visits and financial help from him would ease things a lot. _He must have felt extremely guilty to suggest it. _All the same, I was glad that he'd be around to help parent.

"I'm not really sure. Last I heard, he was dating Stacy." Of course I was sure Randy was dating. The guy was single and gorgeous. I didn't need to verify this to anyone. If I were single (I already know I'm gorgeous), I would do the same thing.

"Stacy as in Stacy Keibler?"

"Yup."

"Aren't they in a story line together?"

"Yeah, I think so. Typical Legend Killer girlfriend material, huh?"

"I can't believe it. He hasn't changed."

"I don't know... I think he has. I mean, it seems like he's mellowed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he's trying to be dad of sorts now that Alex is around. In fact, he's coming over for dinner."

"Oh?" Amy's left eyebrow shot up. "Then it's a good thing Matt's picking me up in a few minutes. With any luck, our paths need not cross."

"You're too hard on him."

"You're too easy on him, and I don't like him."

"Well, he is the father of my child."

"Can't argue with that." Amy placed the sterilized bottles on the kitchen countertop for easy access, looking as if she were about to give a lecture on contraception being the responsibility of the man as well as the woman. It was a good thing when Amy's cell phone beeped when it did. It was Matt telling Amy that he was downstairs. "OK, gotta go. Good luck with dinner. What's on the menu?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to sweat over a hot stove for Randy?"

"I haven't decided if I'm going for Chinese, Italian or Japanese takeout."

"OK." Amy gave me a quick peck on the cheek and Alex a kiss on the head. "Bye, Alexandra. You're so pretty."

"Just like her mommy," I added.

"Just like her mommy's best friend."

"Say hi to Matt."

"Say goodbye to Randy."

"Whatever."


	3. The Perfect Nanny?

I really didn't expect to get a lot of good feedback about this fic, i thought it would be ignored. hehehe! i'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this, and for those stories that i haven't reviewed so far, i'm sorry coz my net is busted and the review button won't work..here's the next installment, randy's in here... :-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My doorbell buzzed at exactly seven. I told him to come right up. He was on time, as always. Impressive, really, but I reminded myself that it was all part of the RKO Legend Killer charm. I mentally ticked off the minute and a half it would take for him to get on the elevator to the 18th floor of my apartment. I had ordered Japanese take-out that was now spread on the dark wood table that served both as a dining table and large work desk. I surveyed the fruits of my labor. It's really quite romantic, in a fast food kind of way, but I really need to learn how to cook while I'm still on maternity leave. The only thing made from scratch in the apartment was the coffee brewing in the corner, but even that was pre-ground. Now that I'm a mother, it might be expected of me to know at least one dish. Are scrambled eggs considered a dish? I could have a scrambled eggs/omelet buffet to show off my scrambled eggs repertoire. My family was really big on breakfast. But that was it.

I sighed. Cooking with the expertise of a chef was one of those things I knew that I might not be able to live up to. I always hated the saying; the one about the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. That only meant most women should be housewives or chefs, which was pretty pathetic and too disgustingly macho for words. Nothing wrong with being a housewife or a chef, it was just that I couldn't be either. I couldn't even remember the last time I went to the grocery.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Where did this self-depreciating attitude come from?_ Before my pregnancy I wouldn't have considered the inability to make a meal a liability. Now, I felt nothing less than being a gourmet chef and mom with instant midwife knowledge that were expected of me. Motherhood, and wifehood for that matter, were perhaps more up to Amy's alley. I felt totally ignorant, fumbling with everything that I touched when less than a year ago, I was an all-knowing, super sexy kind of gal. Now, none of my clothes fit, not even my jeans. A month after giving birth, I was still wearing my maternity clothes. It was tragic. My only consolation was that I bought my maternity clothes from stores I would normally buy my pre-maternity clothes from, only now in large and extra large sizes.

I checked myself in the mirror. The least I could do was put on makeup before Randy arrived. While pregnant, everybody told me that I was positively radiant. I guess it's because I take good care of my skin by drinking lots of water and vitamin E. All I needed was a little pink blush on my cheeks, lip-gloss and I was all set. If I had done anymore, he might think that I liked him, and I wouldn't want him to think that—even if he was the father of my child, even if I still kind of liked him, well, just a little bit, but I would rather die than admit to ANYONE that fact. Guys, especially Randy, didn't need the extra ego boost.

I answered the door on Randy's first ring. "Hi."

"Hi," he said before leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and faded jeans. He smelled faintly of Obsession. His hair was a bit damp and his strong jaw looked clean-shaven. He looked like he took the time to shower and change before hustling over to my place. His trademark smirk lit his face when he lifted his hand that held a tub of cookie dough ice cream. "I picked up a pint for you. I remembered this was your favorite when you were still craving." _I was such a pig._

"Umm, thanks," I said as I let him in. _Oh, God, he is so annoyingly fit._

"How's Alex?"

"Sleeping, finally." I said as I went into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer. _Must exercise willpower to give this to Matt. _"Everyone keeps telling me not to worry, that she'll sleep through the night soon enough. Amy says to give it a couple of months. I don't know. I can't wait." I had been keeping odd hours lately because of the baby, trying to grab some sleep when the baby was sleeping. I found that this left me little free time to do anything else but care for the baby so I really appreciated the time Amy took to help me. I knew that I seriously needed a nanny, but looking for a trustworthy one seemed like an impossible task.

"Can I see her?" Randy asked tentatively. "I mean if it's OK and if my hanging around won't wake her."

"Of course." I led him to my room, where I kept Alex in a bassinet next to my bed. Although I had transformed the other room into a nursery, I found it easier to keep the baby with me so I didn't have to walk far whenever the baby had to be fed, changed or comforted.

We both peered into the basket to look at the sleeping baby. Alex was barely two months old, and already she had a full head of blonde hair. Her closed eyes were fringed with long thick lashes, something she got from her father. She was breathing steadily, her soft mouth slightly open. I had her wrapped in a pink fleece blanket to keep her warm. It must have been a full ten minutes before I realized that Randy had held his breath and was staring at our child.

"You, uh, wanna eat?" I whispered.

"Oh, sure." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded his head. He seemed embarrassed about being caught staring. "I'm starving."

I smiled at him and led him to the table. _I must tell Amy about this: Randy was awed by his child._

"It looks delicious," Randy said.

"You're being sarcastic."

"No. Japanese is my favorite and I'm starving." He pulled out the only two chairs around the table and motioned for me to join him. "So how has it been so far?"

"Except for the sleepless nights, I love it. She's such an angel," I said, keeping the fact that I sometimes felt insecure about the future and worried the kind of life Alex would have growing up with a part-time dad. "I have to start working soon, though. Amy said she'll help me get a nanny. That way I can work my usual schedule. Right now, I'm just trying to do promos and appearances within the area, though even that is hard. It helps me establish my milk to be with the baby almost 24 hours."

"You intend to leave the baby with the nanny when you go out of town?" he said quite casually while dipping the sushi in the sauce that I almost missed the accusing tone of voice. I decided to ignore it.

"Both the nanny and baby can come with me when I work, if possible. I still have to ask permission from Vince, but I'm sure he'll understand. Although, I intend to leave them at home when I go out on dates and stuff." This time he looked up.

"Dates?"

"Yup," I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to look up from my plate. I picked up a piece of sushi, popped it in my mouth so that I didn't have to elaborate. I really didn't know how to go about dating again but I was definitely no going to be a hermit.

"You going out with someone?"

"Well... I'm not exactly in a relationship right now, am I?" This time I looked up at him and couldn't suppress a smile. He can't be jealous. There was absolutely nothing between us except our daughter, of course. "Come to think of it, Alex needs a dad."

"I'm her dad."

"She needs to be in a family setup."

"Trish, it's the modern world. This is a family setup." He had stopped eating by then and had put down his food. He was looking at me directly. "I mean, you know what I mean."

"Not really."

"Sorry." He sighed. "But you do know what I mean."

"Are you going to stop dating?" A picture of Stacy, her long blonde hair and mile-long legs and arms wrapped around his waist entered my mind.

"No, I guess not." His voice was resigned.

"There you go. You don't expect me to stop seeing other guys, right? It's the modern world, after all," I mimicked.

"No. I just thought..."

"You thought I should just be a mom?"

"Well yeah... and..."

"And you though single moms should be just that—single?"

"No. But well...it just seems weird."

"That's typical." I shrugged my shoulders. It was just like Randy, with his typical taste in Stacy-like women to be so typically _male._

"You know I'm not going to abandon Alex. It's just that I can't help feeling inappropriate, Trish. Fine, it's a macho thing. It's hard to accept."

"Yeah well, face it. This mom will be dating, also known is single-mother circles as daddy-slash-husband hunting." I must be getting the old Trish Stratus back. That's a start. Now, if only I could just have the body that went with the attitude. It was time to go to the gym.

Randy didn't say anything after that. He just picked on his food, seemingly in deep thought. Then after what seemed an eternity, he said, "So do you have a nanny in mind?"

"Well, not yet. Although Amy's older sister gave me a few numbers. I was going to give them a call tomorrow."

"You know what," he said while getting up and stacking his dirty plate and boxes, "I can be your nanny."

"What?!"

"Yup. I can come over when you need help while you work, since we now work with different brands. And I can definitely be around when you go out on dates."

"No way."

"Yes way," he said as he strode over to the sink under which I stored the trash bin. "It's settled then."

"No, it's not. You can't be a nanny. What do you know about caring newborns? Besides, how will you work?"

"We work on different nights, remember? So my work nights are your days off and vice versa. And you know that she can come with us whenever we have joint pay-per-views. Maybe we can even convince Amy, Matt and the others to help out. As to knowing how to care for newborns, may I pose the same question to you? What do you know about it? Ha, I thought so. Now, unless you want to get a restraining order on me I don't see how you can get rid of me." After the last draft lottery and me getting traded to Smackdown, I do usually get the days off whenever Randy was working with the RAW brand. He does have a point but still...

"This is ridiculous. I'll get a nanny and you can quit this nonsense, OK?"

"Sure, but what will you do while you don't have one? Stay at home? Think of the savings at least!"

I deliberated for a moment, thinking of the impossibility of the situation he was suggesting. It would be great for Alex but what would that do to me? Not that I should worry about anything like that at all, right? Why was he feeling fatherly all of a sudden? Why was it making me nervous? _It's only temporary._

"Fine."

"Good. Call me whenever you have a promo or a... date or something. I gotta go." And with that he got up and left, leaving me to figure out what just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? :-) Please R & R! It reall y inspires me... :-)


	4. The Setup

Gosh, I totally want to kill my roommate's boyfriend for getting her pregnant. She is still staying with me until their wedding in december. Ever try living with someone with insane mood swings and cravings in ungodly hours? It drives me crazy enough for me to keep updating this fic...hehehe...I want to thank my loyal reviewers, hope you won't get tired reading my fics...

As usual, I own nada. Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That guy is crazy," Amy said after taking a sip of her cappuccino. It had been two weeks since Randy's offer to baby-sit his own daughter. "No, I take that back. You're crazy. How can you even consider having him around for more than the once a week visit you guys worked out?"

We were having coffee at Starbucks, since today was Amy's day off. It was late afternoon and there was a light breeze so it wasn't too hot to sit under the large umbrellas outside. I had to bring Alex along, wheeling her in the stroller with a built-in baby carrier. I had just fired the nanny I recently hired after I found out that the nanny was a smoker. Randy had visited twice since, reiterating his offer when he found out about the nanny incident. I almost gave in because I desperately wanted to go back to wrestling; I was getting bored out of my mind in just doing promos. Could a few times a week hurt?

"I'm tired, Amy. I love being with Alex but I can't seem to do anything but feed, change her diapers and rock her to sleep. Speaking of feeding, my breast milk isn't coming like it's supposed to. The pediatrician already prescribed this hypoallergenic formula to supplement my breast milk."

"Did you set an appointment with Lisa?" Lisa was the breastfeeding coach that Amy's older sister recommended.

"I called her but I can't seem to find the time. It's such an effort to travel with the baby when you're on your own."

"You better hurry up, the sooner you jumpstart your milk supply, the better it is for your baby."

"I know." Actually, I had already called Lisa for an appointment but she insisted that I bring the father of the child, who, according to Lisa, played an important role in stimulating my breasts to produce milk. _Yeah, right. _I wanted to tell Lisa that was not going to happen because I was not married but Lisa was speaking so fast, I couldn't get a word in. Because of Lisa's initial insistence that a dad was necessary, I had put off the appointment. Maybe it was time to go. It wouldn't hurt and it could only benefit Alex. "Do you think you can come with me?"

"Sure. When will it be?"

"I'll call you. How about if we schedule it next week?"

"I can fly in right after RAW. So how about Tuesday afternoon?"

"OK," I said as I brought out my cell phone to send a text message to the breastfeeding coach for a Tuesday appointment.

"Oh, guess what," Amy said excitedly, clapping her hands. "It's Matt's birthday in a couple of weeks and I'm making dinner. Matt's inviting our close friends from RAW and Smackdown and there is one guy we think you could go for."

"I can't believe that you guys are setting me up on a blind date! That's pathetic, I'm pathetic."

"No it's not. Anyway, you know him, you're in the same brand for God's sake. Does Adam Copeland ring a bell?"

"Edge? But isn't he married?"

"He recently got divorced. No kids but loves kids. Though he once told Matt he was happy that he and his ex-wife didn't have any kids. It would've been difficult."

"I don't know. I'm not comfortable going on a date that was setup by my friends."

"It's not going to be a date-date. I mean, look: it's Matt's birthday and you and Adam are invited. It just so happens that both of you are single and available."

"So I have to date previously married men now, huh?" I joked.

"Of course not. It's just a coincidence. So, you're going then. Besides, if you don't go Matt will have a fit. And come to think of it, so will I."

"Fine."

"Good. I'm sure you'll hit it off with Adam. If you haven't noticed, he's cute, too."

"Am not really excited with you setting me up with Adam."

"Not yet. But you'll see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Trish will start dating again...hmm...I wonder what's gonna happen? :-) Please review guys! It really keeps me inspired to continue this fic (aside from my roommate, LOL!) :-)


	5. Replacement

I'm updating this fic early coz I'm leaving on a much-needed road trip with my best friend, since I haven't seen her in ages (we went to different schools in college). So I'm leaving my roommate in our place alone, I actually feel kinda guilty about it, but she pushed me to go on with the trip and her sister's coming over to look after her. Besides, I haven't been in my dad's homeland, so I know it will be interesting. I'm leaving in an hour (YAY!) and I'll be back in two weeks. Germany, here we come! :-) On with the story... as usual, I own nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date or no date, Randy visited regularly, at least once a week, which was probably more often than he would if we were dating. We were so uncomfortably picture perfect: Alex was sleeping in her bassinet while Randy brewed coffee. I sat by the dining table working on the article I was doing as a guest columnist for the SmackDown magazine. I was still a little bit uneasy with him hanging out all the time, but at least my daughter would grow up knowing her father.

Well, at least my daughter's father looked cute in his white linen shirt tucked in a pair of old Levis that hugged a great piece of ass. His 6'4" frame overwhelmed my tiny kitchen and small living room but he looked too comfortably sure of himself to notice that he could walk across my whole apartment in about five long strides. I tried my best not to be too conscious of his presence, but it wasn't easy to act as if he wasn't there or that I was totally cool about it. I had been staring at the same paragraph for more that twenty minutes already, for God's sake. _Concentrate on your article, Stratus, and not on his tight ass._

Because of that new storyline that he's in, Randy had the day off today and he took advantage of that by spending the whole day at my place. It had become a habit for him, calling me that he was free for the evening or that he was leaving the arena early, and would stop by at my place to play with Alex. He tried to be around often. It was getting pleasantly comfortable, actually. I couldn't help but think it funny, that had we been having a serious relationship, perhaps we would actually be living in together, given that we had been dating a while, of course, which didn't actually happen because I got pregnant when we first hooked up. Now that we had a daughter together, he was, in a manner of speaking, just visiting. I was lost in this line of thinking when my phone rang. It was Amy.

"Trish, I can't go with you to Lisa's tomorrow."

"What? Why not?" From the corner of my eye I saw Randy look at me before pouring coffee into mugs. He put half a teaspoon of creamer and two teaspoons of sugar into my mug and nothing on his. It was one of those little things that made me feel like we were a couple—him knowing how I took my coffee, what my favorite ice cream flavor was, my favorite take-out places, what brand of disposable diapers I buy for Alex, and the list went on and on. This couple-like familiarity just happened recently, of course, when Alex arrived. _But we're not a couple. Stop thinking that way and concentrate on what Amy is saying._

"Someone screwed with our schedules and I just found out that I need to do a promo in L.A. tomorrow. I'm really sorry. Is it too late to move it?"

"I think so. Lisa told me that she was booked the whole week and I'm not sure I can wait anymore. I guess it's OK to go alone. The baby carrier doubles as a car seat. I can drive to her place. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Actually, I wasn't sure. Lisa had told me that there were certain massage techniques a partner should learn to ease my back pains and increase my milk supply. "Yup. Don't worry about it."

"OK. Am really, really sorry. Tell me about it, ok?"

"OK, bye."

"What was that about?" Randy asked as he put my mug of coffee beside my laptop. I had read somewhere that a cup of coffee wouldn't affect my milk supply, so I indulged every now and then, as coffee was my addiction, something I couldn't drink at all when I was pregnant.

"I was supposed to go to a breastfeeding coach tomorrow with Amy. She had to back out at the last minute."

"Breastfeeding coach?" Randy tried but could not suppress a smile. "And where is this breastfeeding guru's place?"

"Jersey. What's with the trademark smirk?"

"Nothing. It's just the first time I had heard of such a thing."

"Well, for your information, Randall, it's also called a lactation consultant. So now you know."

"Fine. Want me to go with you?"

I reached for my mug, not wanting to answer the question. It wouldn't hurt to have Randy drive me to Lisa's; in fact, it would be extremely convenient, with the baby and all. "OK, thanks. I appreciate it. The appointment's at three in the afternoon."

"OK. I'll move things around," he said as he reached for his cell phone on the kitchen countertop. "Just be careful not to tell anyone I'm going to a breastfeeding coach or I'll never hear the end of it." He winked at me before speaking into his phone. "Hello, hi Stace. Listen, I can't make it tomorrow. What do you say if we move it to Wednesday? Great. I'll inform him. OK, see you Wednesday."

_So he was still with Stacy. _It took every ounce of my willpower not to look up from my laptop and ask if they were a couple. But I couldn't help it now, can I? It's been a while since I last heard some RAW locker room gossip.

"You don't need to break a date for this, you know," I said sarcastically.

"It's not a date. Don't worry about it." He then flashed me his pearly whites and leaned back on the couch to drink his coffee. _Gee. He sure is smug._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hmmm...did you actually believe Randy? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! :-) I know a lot of you wants to kill me because I had Randy date Stacy and I'm trying to setup Trish with Adam, but I'm begging you, please give them a chance, you'll never know...LOL!Please keep reviewing guys, I'm looking forward to reading it when I get back.


	6. Booby Trapped!

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! I had the best vacation ever, me and my best friend did nothing but eat and sleep the whole time. LOL! I tried my best updating this chappy while I was on vacation, my best friend kept giving me dirty looks coz I was glued to my PDA most of the time. Hehehehe... I hope you guys, enjoy this chapter, I did a lot of research on this one by reading my roommate's pregnancy books, my mom seriously thought that I was also pregnant because of it. :-) Thanks for the reviews you gave me for the previous chapter, I noticed that a lot of you wants Trish to be with Randy, don't worry, I'm working on it...Anyway, on with the story, as usual, I own nothing except the characters who are unfamiliar to you. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Lisa was a medium-built woman with deeply tanned skin and shoulder length hair. She talked about the organization she helped set up. She toured us around her place, with it black pebble washed steps that led to a garden. The serene place was a breastfeeding center, Lisa explained, where mothers could come in and share information, talk about the latest trends in birthing and breastfeeding, and, of course, breastfeed.

Lisa was a certified breastfeeding advocate. She had breastfed her daughter until she was three and a half years old. She made it her calling to preach the wonders of breast milk to all who cared to listen and to help out those who were finding it difficult to establish their milk supply. She gave lectures in hospitals around the country. She also gave private consultations for a fee, which was that I had arranged for because I was all but ready to give up having very little milk of my own.

We were in the garden, with me and Randy sitting beside each other on the garden set's chairs. Alex was in her stroller fast asleep while Lisa sat in front of us, laying some materials on the table. Lisa went through her materials one by one, starting with how breast milk is made in the body. Then she shared some tips on how to increase production, such as always being with the baby, carrying her "skin to skin" to make one's body aware that it needs to make milk for the baby.

"Of course Daddy can help too," Lisa said, turning to Randy with a smile. "There are so many things a dad can do to help mom establish her milk supply."

I didn't know how to begin to tell Lisa that we were not married. When Randy didn't say anything to change that impression, I then decided to keep quiet and set the impression straight when the session was over.

"A breast pump can help but Dad can also help stimulate the breast," Lisa said. "You see, it's all about supply-and-demand. If there is no demand, the body won't make milk. So if the baby does not finish the milk in the breast, for example, and your breast pump is unable to suck out all the milk, Dad can help in that department. Emptying the breast tells the body that more milk is needed as what has been produced is not enough." Lisa smiled pleasantly again, unaware of the discomfort she was causing me and the extreme amusement the whole thing was giving Randy. He was grinning broadly. The topic was sucking, for heaven's sake.

"That's really interesting," Randy said. "Are there other ways aside from sucking the breast by which the dad can help increase milk supply?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there are lots of ways but having sex is definitely a big help," Lisa answered, looking at us, smiling. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. _What did I do to deserve this? _I was desperately trying to think of ways to tell Lisa that father participation, in my case, might be minimal or, as a matter of fact, nonexistent, but Randy had already leaned forward to put an elbow on the tabletop, leaning his chin on his knuckles.

This, of course, encouraged Lisa to go on. "Well, a letdown of milk happens when the mother is relaxed and comfortable. So you can help in that department by giving her a back rub. It's mom's back, both upper and lower, which aches when she breastfeeds. Neck rubs are helpful as well. Then of course, you can also massage the breast to stimulate the glands. My clients find that their milk increases when they get a breast massage."

"A breast massage!" Randy exclaimed. "Is there a special technique for that?"

"If you'd like to go inside, I can teach you both some massage techniques that might be helpful. I also want to see how Trish breastfeeds Alex, see if the position is right."

OK, so now I am officially panicking. Lisa was about to teach Randy how to massage my breasts? Something Randy didn't seem to be bothered by at all, as he had already gotten up, a big goofy smile on his face. Panic alert: _How would I be able to get out of this?_ I nervously racked my brain for a plan, but none seemed to present itself.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," I began, "I, uh, am ticklish. I don't take massages all that well. As with the positions, I can just go by the pictures or whatever."

"Don't be shy, Trish," Lisa said, her voice well meaning and motherly. "I can help you and it's Alex who will ultimately benefit."

"Yeah, don't be shy Trish," Randy joined. _The jerk._

"Fine." From the garden, we proceeded to the house, and into a room that had sliding glass doors that opened to the garden. The curtains were drawn, so when we approached, I could see a large room decorated like a nursery, with animal mobiles hanging from the ceiling and two white cribs set up against the wall. A large part of the floor was tiled with blue and green rubber mats. A king size bed with lots of pillows was placed across the cribs. Lisa opened the sliding doors; I followed with Randy with Alex in a carrier, right behind.

"Trish," Lisa said, making flinging motions, "I need you to remove your top and your bra while I get the oil. You can use any kind of edible oil so just in case some of it is left on your skin, no harm will be done to the baby if she ingests it. I use a light olive oil. You have to bear in mind that when you massage your breast, your child might taste the oil if it hasn't yet been absorbed by the body. Baby oil is not edible. Randy, you can put Alex there by the table while I can teach you guys the techniques. She's still asleep, right? Maybe by the time we're done with the massage, Alex will be awake so she can be breastfed."

_Remove my top and bra. _How does one disrobe gracefully? Of course I'd done it a hundred times in the heat of passion, but... in this breastfeeding center? I took a deep breath and unbuttoned my white top. I looked sideways at Randy who sat himself on the side of the bed, not bothering to turn away. When Lisa turned her back to get the oil, Randy gave me a sly, exaggerated wink. _Oh brother. _I rolled my eyes, with my bra still on, I sat near the head of the bed, leaning my back on the two layers of pillows. I felt self-conscious, because I was well aware of the fact that my abdominal muscles were still far from toned.

"Relax. You look great by the way," he said. _Still the charmer._

"I'm going to kill Amy," I said under gritted teeth, which made Randy laugh.

"Are we ready?" Lisa asked as she approached with a small bottle of oil. "You have to remove your bra as well. You can lie face down on the bed, just lean on your forehead and arms. Randy, you should watch carefully so you can do this at home."

"Oh, I'm watching," Randy said.

_I'm pretty sure you are. _I unhooked my bra and followed Lisa's instructions. I heard Lisa rub her hands together to spread the oil. Using her fingers, Lisa started rubbing my neck.

"A good rule to follow when massaging," Lisa instructed, "is to trail the action of one hand with the other. So if I rub here with the right hand, my left hand follows the same trail of the right hand. How's the pressure on that, Trish?"

"It's fine. It feels good, actually."

"Good." Lisa continued rubbing my neck after which Lisa poured a little more oil in her palm, rubbed her hands together and proceeded to work on my back. "When doing the back, Randy, make sure you pay attention to the shoulders and muscles along the spine until the lower back just above the buttocks." As Lisa said this, her hands followed the trail described along my body, relaxing the muscles touched by her magic hands. "Always follow the action of one hand with the other. Now you try."

I suddenly froze. _There is no way in hell will he be touching me. _"That's not necessary, Lisa," I said.

"Nonsense," Lisa waved away my protest with one greasy hand. "Go ahead, Randy. Just put a little oil on your palms."

"Yes ma'am," he said, smirking as he rubbed his oiled palms together. "Relax, Trish. You looked petrified."

I gave him a cold look before once more resting my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt Randy's strong fingers at the back of my neck, starting just below my head moving slowly downwards till the base of my neck, his fingers pressing gently. Randy repeated the movement, using his other hand, giving me a tingly feeling everywhere his fingers touched my skin. Then his hands slowly but deliberately moved down to my back, pressing gently, as it snaked down my spine. I felt my muscles tense as Randy's hands moved rhythmically down my body, stopping only just below the waistband of my pants, grazing the tops of my panties.

"How does that feel, Trish? Looks like Randy here is a natural masseur. Just remember, relax. Stress will not help at all. OK now, sit up. I'll show you how to do the breast massage."

_What? You're teaching Randy how to massage my breasts? _Although I was half naked, lying face down didn't give me the feeling of being exposed as sitting up would. _Well, the breast massage was the point of the whole exercise. _I got up as gracefully as I could, avoiding Randy's eyes. He had stepped back to make room for Lisa and he gave me a big smile. _Great, just great. _I felt like I was giving him a free show. Holding on to what remained of my dignity, I calmly brushed aside my hair and straightened up.

Lisa moved forward, her palms glistening with fresh oil. "We will follow the same technique. Randy, you just look. We need not do this twice. You can just do this at home whenever you feel the need." _Thank goodness. _

"OK," Randy smiled. I still avoided his eyes, determined to get through the whole massage with as much dignity as possible. _Amy owes me big time._

Lisa began with my right breast, moving her hand from the outer edges towards the nipple. Again, one hand was followed by the other, both hands moving around the breast until the whole breast was done. "Just relax," Lisa said, her voice was soft and caressing.

"Aside from regular massages," Lisa went on, "don't forget to drink lots of liquid and eats lots of veggies. Are you remembering all of this, Randy?"

"Yup, definitely," Randy nodded. I didn't think it was possible, but his smile was even wider now. _Great, I know perfectly well what he would be remembering. _

"Men should have been made to breastfeed since women already gave birth," I muttered.

"Don't worry," Lisa reassured. "Breastfeeding is wonderful. You're just stressed because you're worried you're not producing enough, but when it comes, it'll be great. You'll see. When your baby is weaned off the breast, you'll miss it. There's a bond created between mom and baby that dads will never experience but you can let him share it in different ways. One of them is having him massage you, to help you feel more comfortable, to help stimulate the breasts, even sex is a stimulant. There are lots of ways."

I gave Lisa a tight-lipped smile, not knowing how to dispel the notion that we were married, especially since Randy didn't seem inclined to correct the impression either. In a few more minutes Lisa finished the massage. She wiped her hands with a towel.

"OK. We're done."

"Thank you," I said almost too eagerly. I practically made a dive for my clothes and put them on.

"Wait," Lisa said. "Is Alex awake? I'd like to see how you breastfeed her." _Will the torture never end? I am so going to get Amy for this._

"She's knocked out, Lisa," Randy said, motioning to the sleeping baby. _Thank God. _I wasn't comfortable in breastfeeding in public at all, not even in front of Randy. _Well, definitely not in front of him. _Whenever I breastfed and Randy was around, I would go inside my room and close the door. Only when I felt that I hadn't satisfied Alex would I come out and prepare the formula in a bottle. I would hand the crying baby over to Randy, who would coo and baby talk in vain until I was done preparing the milk.

"Too bad," Lisa said. "Just remember that both you and the baby should be comfortable. Make sure when you're holding her, you make her whole body face you, stomach to stomach, even when you're breastfeeding lying down on the bed. Have pillows behind you and the baby to support your backs. Have a pillow under your head so that your neck is parallel to the bed. Put one arm under the pillow, under your head. Don't rest your head on your hand. That's wrong. In any case, all this is in the reading materials I gave you."

"OK, thanks Lisa," I said as I buttoned my top. I then ran a hand on my head to check the state of my hair. "You're a big help."

"Thanks," Randy seconded, getting ready to maneuver Alex out of the room and into the garden.

"Alex is such a good baby," Lisa said. "You know, if you succeed in breastfeeding her, even if she's not exclusively fed on breast milk, you'll find that even things like rashes will disappear."

"That's good to know," I said, following Randy.

"OK, call whenever you need help or advice or even just a little encouragement."

"I will, thanks again." I waved as she walked out.

"Thanks, Lisa," Randy called out from the garden as he started pushing the stroller. I walked behind Randy, looking at his big broad back and his strong tattooed arms pushing the stroller. I looked at him, and my heart started beating rapidly and my ears felt hot. If he turned around he was gonna see my flushed face.

But Randy didn't turn around. He just walked through the garden in easy strides, whistling an indecipherable tune that told me he was extremely amused.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Randy was pretty naughty in this chappy, don't you think? Please tell me what you think, guys... the more reviews I receive, the faster I will be able to update! Ich Libbe Dich! (The only German phrase i learned...) :-)


	7. Party Plans

I'm glad you guys liked the previous chappy. :-) Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoyed reading them...I'll try my best to update this fic regularly, although I'm kinda busy lately because of classes and stuff, plus my roommate... Her tummy's getting big, and we'll know the gender of her baby next month... :-) Anyway, on with the story... As usual, I own nothing. :-)

----------------------------------------------------

Amy couldn't get enough of the incident and asked me to repeat every minor detail of Randy's reaction. "At least, Randy now knows how to stimulate breasts," Amy told me.

"I don't think he needed the lesson," I said sarcastically.

Amy had dropped by my apartment for a much-needed afternoon of doing nothing. We were lounging around my couch watching videos while Alex was in her carrier, smiling at anyone who peered in.

"You know," Amy said, after taking a thoughtful sip from her Coke Light. "I'm beginning to like Randy. Do you think there's a chance the two of you, you know... will get back together?"

"You're not suggesting marriage, are you? Because I know that's the only thing that would make Randy acceptable to your standards. Guess what, I don't think it's on his mind, or even mine for that matter."

"I was just thinking," Amy said. "I mean, you guys are both single, you have a kid together. There's no other person on either side. And it sounds like he's trying his damnedest to be near you."

"He's doing his best to be near his child," I corrected. "Besides, there's no 'other' person for me, I don't know about him. He doesn't spend every night with Alex and me. So I wouldn't know. Although, he called Stacy on his cell phone one time."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Amy teased.

"Please. There's nothing to be jealous about. He can have all the Stacys in the world for all I care."

"Well, don't worry. You can have a boyfriend of your own on Friday. Matt's birthday, remember? Adam confirmed last night."

"And who's going to watch over Alex?" Although I craved for a night out, for just a little fun break, the truth was I was more than just a little scared of doing the dating scene again. I had a sneaking suspicion that guys would see me differently; if not as used goods then definitely as needy, or worse, an easy lay. I could do without the pity this time.

"Who else?"

"No, you're not suggesting I ask Randy to baby sit while I go on a supposed dinner disguised as a setup date?"

"Yup."

"You're nuts."

"You're chicken. It's been almost three months, Trish. You have to go out and do something else besides breastfeed and change diapers." Amy looked at Alex who was happily kicking her legs against the plastic carrier. "Don't you think so, Alexi baby? Don't you think your mommy should get laid?" Alex cooed.

"Shut up. She might get ideas," I threw Amy a sharp look. "I have been scheduled to travel again with the SmackDown brand in a couple of weeks, and it happens to be in Australia."

"That's work. That's not counted as going out."

"It's a perk of the job!"

"Whatever. Wear something nice. Will you be driving? Oh my God, I have an idea. I'm going to ask Adam to pick you up and drive you home." Amy clapped her hands, oblivious to any protest.

"What? No, it's OK. I'll drive."

"No, I'll take care of it. What'll you wear?"

"Maternity clothes."

"You wouldn't dare wear a tent!"

"Of course not!" I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll look decent, don't worry. But don't try anything funny."

"I won't. Leave it to me. It's not going to look like a setup."

"It smells of foul play already."

"You're so paranoid," Amy said.

----------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, the chappy's kinda short ... But please review anyway, my goal is to reach at least 100 reviews! :-D


	8. THE Date

I finally updated! All my other fics took a backseat for a while because of my comprehensive exams… I didn't even get to celebrate Thanksgiving because I had to study. :-( But now it's finally over and I'm proud to say that I passed it with flying colors (I got a 94 out of a 100… Yay! does a victory dance)! My classmates thought I was weird coz right after our exams, I went straight to my computer and I have been writing this chapter nonstop… I hope you guys like it… Please don't forget to review!

The doorbell buzzed at exactly 7:00. The dinner party was at 7:30, which gave us enough time to travel the short length of my apartment to Amy and Matt's place. I turned back to Randy while I spoke into the intercom, telling Adam that I'll be right down.

"Why don't you ask him to come up?" Randy suggested while he popped open a can of Coke Light and propped his feet up on the small coffee table that faced the TV in my living room. Randy was carrying Alex on his lap, supporting her with one arm while he held the remote in the other, about to switch the TV on.

"Nah, I better not. We're going to be late. Are you going to be OK? I have lots of Coke and… well, lots of take-out menus."

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." He cleared his throat. "So Adam's also gonna take you home?"

"Yes. I gotta go. I'll be back ASAP." I didn't really want to talk about my date. "Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"We'll be fine. Let me warn you though, I heard from Paul and Dave and the other RAW guys that Adam can be quite, you know, opportunistic. You be careful."

"I can take care of myself. Anyway, focus: what do you do when the baby cries?"

"Check if she needs a change of diaper, or if she's hungry or just sleepy."

"How do you put the baby to sleep?"

"Uh, by counting sheep?" he gave his famous smirk once again.

"Seriously."

"Make sure she's full, burped, and lying on her back."

"What is the ratio of water to formula?"

"One scoop to one ounce."

"What will you do if you get hungry?"

"Take out menus is on the fridge."

"Very good."

"Thank you."

"OK, call me when you need anything." I bent down to kiss Alex on her head, accidentally brushing my cheek against Randy's shoulder. I couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. I had a sudden urge to kiss him as well but I thought well not to. If I weren't so self-conscious I would have done in our usual friendly manner, but at the moment I felt extremely shy. It was a strange feeling. I know it was so unlike me to feel guilty because truth was, I felt guilty about going out with another guy just because Randy was sitting there in my living room. I wonder if Randy noticed. He seemed undisturbed, so I just hurried out and closed the door behind me.

"Be good," he called out as I closed the door. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath, before stepping into the elevator to meet, as it were, my "blind date".

I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I've worked with Adam when we were back with the RAW brand, then we both got traded to SmackDown right after I found out that I was pregnant. I had to take a long leave after that. We didn't exactly talk much back then, although we are both Canadian natives, maybe because we moved in different social circles. Besides, he was married, so he wasn't that interesting to me. When I saw him in the lobby, I held my breath. I never noticed that he was such a hunk. He was wearing khaki slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. His blonde hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, which he never did when he was working, and he was clean-shaven. He had big, bright smiling eyes and a long nose. Now that I noticed that he was absolutely gorgeous, it made me wonder all the more why he was divorced. _He must be psychologically incapacitated._ _Was I dating a psycho? _I gave him a big smile.

"Hi, Trish." He extended his hand. I felt the warmth from his hand travel my palm, up my arm and straight to my cheeks.

"Hi Adam," I said, my smile threatening to be a permanent fixture on my face. I was suddenly conscious of my little black dress that has a deep neckline that showed just a bit of cleavage. _Did I look fat? _I still had ten pounds to lose and sitting around just looking after Alex was not helping much. My tummy still needed some serious toning, like all recently pregnant women before me. I wore open-toed stilettos for the occasion, painting both my toenails and fingernails a bright red to make me feel more like a babe than a girl with a baby. I held my small red beaded bag with my left hand as my other hand slowly let go of Adam's. I wondered as how to ask him about his ex-wife.

"I'm right in front of the building. The parking spot is so good I think I'm going to get towed in another two minutes," he said, joking.

"We better go then, a good parking spot is so rare you might just be breaking the law," I said, trying not to do a jig as I walked beside him out of the building. _Damn, this guy's cute!_

He laughed and walked me to the passenger door of his car, closing the door firmly but gently behind me. _So far, so good. Cute guy, charming, previously married, but heck, I am so going to have fun tonight. _He must be thinking the along the same lines: cute girl, a bit chubby, has a kid but heck, it's only a date. _It's not as if he's going to call me again. _I mentally slapped myself. _Positive thinking, Stratus. _Was it post-partum depression? Why do I always think that no guy will like me just because I have a child? _Because men are that way. _They will definitely think: used goods, easy lay, needy, even if she's only 28. That's why Amy set me up with an ex-married guy. I didn't exactly believe it, but I could imagine that's how the male psyche worked. _Their loss. They're missing out on this body. _But Adam was so cute and, so far, such a gentleman that I could not help but think it was the wife who was looney for letting this hunk go.

He smiled as he settled into the driver's seat, started the car and maneuvered his way out of my street.

"So… uh, you hang out a lot with Matt?" I asked as an attempt at an icebreaker.

"Yup. I know you're exceptionally close with Amy but I guess we never really had the chance to hang out, huh?"

"Yeah, well, Matt was always alone when he hung out with us. Maybe we should have hung out sooner then, maybe at a couple of parties," I laughed.

"Yeah, I think so too. It's just that I was working a lot this past years to get my mind off some personal stuff. You probably know that I had a divorce," Adam glanced at me sideways, before looking back at the road.

"Amy did mention it. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I smiled at him although I secretly hoped that he would talk about it.

"It's OK. I might as well," he shrugged. "She filed for it. We got married when I was still training to become a professional wrestler. She was a teacher and, like normal people who weren't in the wrestling business, she had more time on her hands than I did. I trained all day and went home late even through the weekends and most holidays. I guess I neglected her and she didn't understand. When I got into the WWE, I traveled all the time, and being a rookie, I felt like I had to prove something. As you know, it was crazy, actually, it still is. Eventually she got bored with me and had an affair. We had lots of fights." He looked over to me. "Have I said too much?"

"No, not at all. Go on," I said. "What did you do?"

"It was horrible but once you're married you let yourself to keep at it because that's what it's about. I didn't know that before we were married she had a couple of nervous breakdowns. I still wanted to make a go for it, stick it out. But she told me it wasn't going to work. She was going to leave or turn really violent. Basically, she just asked me to fix everything and when I couldn't convince her any more, I finally did." He looked at me. "Am I party pooper? I think that was too serious twenty minutes into a first date. You do know, don't you that this is a true setup?" he was smiling now, and I smiled back, telling him it was OK.

"Don't worry about it. And yes, I do know that this is definitely a setup. You are aware that I just gave birth, right?"

"Yes. How else could you explain your long absence from the ring? I wasn't fully convinced with the injury storyline that they made up to explain it. And I do know that her name is Alexandra. Nice name, by the way."

"So, did our friends pair a couple of misfits? One previously married and the other a single mother?" I looked at Adam's profile, taking in the bright eyes, long nose and strong jaw. He was an unlikely misfit but there he was, a previously married guy. _I was the oddball, I refused a marriage proposal from the guy who knocked me up to become a single mom. _I knew it meant trouble.

"You're not a misfit just because you gave birth and decided to raise your child on your own." Adam was watching the road as he said this, his face serious.

"Well, I guess you're not a misfit either."

"Thank you," Adam chuckled as he parked the car right in front of the building where Amy and Matt lived. I felt light and happy, instinctively knowing from that moment that the night would be more than bearable, it might even be fun—notwithstanding being a single, breastfeeding mother.

And I was right. The rest of the evening went smoothly. The food was delicious. Amy had planned an Asian menu to the close group of friends that she had invited for Matt's intimate party. Our close friends from the RAW roster were there, like Chris Benoit, Nidia, Chris Jericho, Glenn Jacobs and Charlie Haas (who was traded to the RAW brand). Our SmackDown friends like Jackie, Mark Callaway, Dawn and Christian (who was traded to the SmackDown brand with me and Adam) were also present, as well as Matt's brother Jeff. Matt was extremely happy, kissing Amy in front of us guests who toasted his birthday.

Adam touched his glass of red wine with my glass of water before taking a sip. I was off alcohol because I was still breastfeeding. After dinner, we all went to the den to have some flourless chocolate cake, which Amy expertly baked herself. _The party was perfect, Amy and Matt have a perfect relationship._ I was genuinely happy for them.

Adam sat next to me on the couch, whispering the little pranks that he and Matt used to play on some of the guys when he was still with the RAW roster. It was such an intimate and nice evening that I found myself laughing with too much gusto.

On my way to the bathroom, Amy approached me, grabbed my arm and in an I-told-you-so kind of voice said, "He's great, isn't he?"

"Yup. You picked a winner this time."

"I always knew how to choose them," I said as I motioned my head towards Matt who was talking with Chris Benoit. "You should have given me tips a long time ago."

"You always had your type. For the most part, they weren't that bad. And frankly, I'm not as revolted by Randy as I first was but I'm rooting for Adam."

"Hmmmm." I was not going to fall for that so I changed the topic. "The party's great. Do you think you can teach me how to cook?"

"Would you have the patience to chop, peel and sauté?" Amy laughed.

"I don't know." I took a quick inventory of my kitchen gadgets and realized that I only had a stove, a microwave oven, a small chopping board, a knife, a toaster, a coffee maker and a small frying pan to my name. I ate out for most of my meals and when I was home, I called for take-out. "But I'm sure the grocery carries pre-cut stuff, you know, the way you can get de-boned fish, semi-processed food that you can just toss in a pan. Don't you just love living in this age?"

"Adam can cook. Amazing, isn't he?"

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to make you give me cooking lessons someday." When did guys start thinking that cooking was cool? I completely missed that stage in their evolution.

"The day you slave in a kitchen will be a day to celebrate. Wait, I have to go over there and mingle."

"OK, later."

"Tell me what happens when Adam brings you home. Tell me all the details."

I rolled my eyes, "You're impossible."

"You gotta admit, the guy's cute."

"I think you're forgetting that you have a boyfriend and that you recently got engaged. What's gotten into you, talking about cute guys like that?"

"Excuse me, I may be committed but I'm not blind." And we both laughed before Amy walked over to the other guests.

We had a pleasant drive home. Afterwards, Adam offered to walk me up to my apartment. He didn't have to, I told him, but he insisted. So we stepped out of the elevator to my floor.

"Thanks, Adam," I said when we got to the door. "I really had fun."

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed myself. Amy and Matt should have set us up sooner, don't you think?"

"I agree. Well, goodnight then." I tiptoed a bit to reach Adam's cheek to give him a kiss goodnight. But Adam, instead of offering his cheek, turned his head to meet my lips with his own. I was so surprised that my lips froze. Then I felt Adam's tongue pass between my lips. Without thinking, I closed my eyes willing the kiss to deepen but the moment was gone, Adam had already stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to be so…"

"Don't worry," I smiled. _Damn, damn, damn. _"So goodnight, then."

"Yup, umm, can I call you?"

"Yes, that'll be great."

"Great. Goodnight." Adam then turned around to walk back to the elevator, waving as he did. I dug my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. Inside, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed on his chest was Randy, a big frown on his face.

"So how was your 'date'?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he said the word 'date'.

"It went really well, thank you." I kicked off my shoes, put my purse on the table and went to the fridge to get a glass of water. Randy followed me with his eyes. "How was Alex?"

"OK. She woke up a couple of times. I warmed up some of the milk in the freezer, like you told me. I also gave her a couple of ounces of formula. Did you have fun with Edge?"

"What? Oh, Adam. Yeah, I did. Nice guy," I said, smiling to myself.

"I never heard good feedbacks regarding Adam when it comes to women, so be careful."

"Um-hmmm." I looked at him. _Was he a little bit jealous? _"Thanks for watching over Alex. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," he said, slowly getting up from his seat. He then walked over to the dining table where he left his keys. "I think I even enjoyed it. Oh, I had to change her diaper and give her a wash. She did a number two. I was going to call you but I didn't want to bother you and Mr. Nice Guy so I called my mom. She told me to wash Alex under the sink. It was almost a disaster. Except for that, I think I did OK." He was laughing now as he said this, and I laughed, picturing Randy wiping a baby's bottom and washing her in the sink.

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to help look for a nanny just so I can hand Alex over to her when she does number two when I'm around. See ya." And he walked over to kiss me on the cheek, without hesitation.

Now why was I suddenly the shy one? I wanted to kick myself—in the old days, I would have turned my head and made those lips land on mine. Instead, I didn't move and received the kiss the way I would receive a kiss from my best friend, Amy. _Oh, well._

"OK," I laughed. "Thanks again." In any case, two goodnight kisses in one night was not bad. _Not bad at all for a single mom._ It felt like some of the old Trish Stratus was back.

I can now see the shoes being thrown at me because of the whole Adam/Trish pairing… hehehe… But please continue to review, I have really BIG plans for this fic, and I'm trying my best to keep it realistic as possible. Don't worry Trish/Randy fans, you'll never know where this story might end up!


	9. Desperate Measures

A/N: Am back with an update! :-) I hope you guys aren't getting tired of this fic, seeing that I only had a few reviews on my last chapter… Just tell me if I should ditch this, ok? :-) hehe… Hope you guys like this next chappy, as usual, I own nothing…

I really needed a nanny soon. The SmackDown Australia tour was less than a week away and I had no one. If I wanted to bring the baby I would still need help. I needed a nanny soon or I wouldn't be able to go at all, and for all I know it might just cost me my job. I had interviewed a couple that Amy's older sister recommended but neither of them could do it.

Now that I was desperate, I wondered if Randy would take Alex in for a couple of days, but how would that be possible? He also had a job. But surely he could work something out, it was only for two days, three at the most. It was a mess but I refused to believe that I had to put my life on hold just because I had a child. I just had to figure things out.

Randy was my last chance. He had been so helpful, three days in a row would probably not be such a big deal, or would it? Alex was almost four months old. She could hold her head up, even support it with her forearms in a prone position. She coos and smiles when spoken to, she's adorable. Who wouldn't want to be in the company of this baby for a mere three days? Besides, Randy was always saying that he misses the baby. He always says he wished he could spend more time with her than just a few hours a few times a week. Was it too much to ask? I'm going to give it a try. I grabbed my phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hi Trish," he said.

"Hey there. Are you free next week?" I asked.

"Why? Are you asking me out?" he said playfully.

_Not really. _I was about to tell him this when a little voice in my head said that I should lighten up and make it more difficult for him to refuse. Why not?

"Sure. I know you can't get enough of my home cooking," I joked.

"Yup, I just love your authentic Chinese and Japanese dishes!" _Hmm… what a smart-ass._

"How about tomorrow night? My place as usual."

"Sure, I'll bring the non-alcoholic beverage."

"Great! OK, bye," I said as I put down the phone. I was going to show him that I could come up with a spread in 24 hours! I had to call Amy.

"Amy!" I screamed as soon as Amy picked up.

"Yes Trish, you screamed?"

"I need you to teach me how to cook."

"Sure. It's about time you learned."

"Today."

"What?! Are you joking?" Amy laughed. "I couldn't make you a chef if I had ten years to do it."

"That's not true. Besides, you don't have to have me doing everything from scratch. I mean, it's the era of instants and the microwave oven. I should be able to come up with something decent."

"People study years to be chefs, you know. You're asking for a miracle. What's the big occasion anyway?"

"Well, you know I don't have a nanny yet, right? So, I'm going to ask Randy to baby sit while I'm in Australia for three days next week."

"You're going to cook for Randy? I don't know if that's worth the effort. Now, if it were for Adam, that's another story."

"Do you want to baby sit for me next week?"

"I love Alex but I have my hands full with promos and stuff."

"I thought so. You'll help me then?"

"I don't see why you have to go to such lengths though. He's used to take-outs when he's over at your place."

"It should be a task that's hard to refuse."

"Fine," Amy sighed. "I'll think of something. I'll come over in a bit."

"Thanks, Amy. I owe you."

"As usual. Gosh, for Randy no less." And she hung up at that. Now all I had to do was fix up my apartment. I looked at Alex who was staring back at me.

"Hey, Alex," I said to her. "Do you want to help mom make the place look awesome?" Alex smiled up at me and cooed. "Great." I went into the nursery and looked for the Snugli, a knapsack-like carrier which would strap Alex against my body, leaving both my hands free… to buy some flowers, to get a bottle of Merlot, and a set of dishes—white ones. I read in a wedding magazine it was a good idea to start with a white set, that way one could always add to the set and it would always go together. _See, I knew something about keeping house. _Besides, I was getting tired of eating from Styrofoam boxes and paper plates, and I hated the way plastic forks kept breaking on me.

If I had gotten married before having the baby, I wouldn't have to buy my own. People would have given me these things as presents. Now I had to buy silverware, too. _Hmm, it's a whole production. _I looked at Alex bouncing happily on my tummy as I walked down the street. Alex looked adorable in her black RKO baseball cap, something Randy had custom-made for her. Some fans that recognized me stopped to ask what's the name of my "nephew" because of the cap, but it was definitely better than anything with flowers, ribbon or lace. Thinking back to the stuff I needed, I figured I would have to arrange for delivery with the store, since I can't carry everything and I'm usually scared to drive alone with Alex. I hailed a cab for the short ride to the mall.

I started early the next day. I had already cut the white carnations I bought the previous day and arranged them in a vase at the dinner table. I fluffed the pillows on the couch and changed the busted yellow lights connected to the dimmer. While at the grocery, I had called Amy about making a mini Italian feast. So between phone calls and text messages, I had bought focaccia bread, which I would heat in my oven. Amy had told me to buy some olive oil, balsamic vinegar and dried herbs like rosemary and thyme to make un-emulsified vinagrette in which to dip the warm bread. That was impressive enough for me but Amy told me to make crostini as well by taking wheat bread that I was supposed to cut into fancy shapes (in this case small triangles; Amy had suggested using cookie cutters, which sounded intimidating to me) then top them with slices of gruyere cheese, fillets of anchovies and grilled red pepper. Amy was going to help me make a tomato soup from cans of peeled plum tomatoes. And to prove that she was indeed a good friend, Amy was going to bring over some homemade pesto in which I was just supposed to toss the linguine that I was going to boil in my new pasta boiler. _Whew. _That and some fresh Parmesan cheese to be grated over the pasta and I was all set.

While at the store, I had tossed in a three-quart boiler and steamer into my cart already full of starter sets (starter dishes, starter silver and two new wine glasses). Amy said I absolutely needed the thing. In between shopping, I took a break at Starbucks to get a latte for myself and give Alex the bottled breast milk that I had stored in a small, insulated bag that fit in my purse. The day was just super.

Amy arrived that afternoon with a jar of pesto and two slices of New York cheesecake (Amy had advised me to tackle desserts some other day) and a renewed sense of optimism. "So, why the sudden desire to cook?"

I was already at work cutting the bread. I had already bathed and fed Alex so she was in the middle of her mid afternoon nap. "I don't know. Aside from the fact that I really need Randy to watch over Alex, I just thought it's about time… you know, it's about time… I grow up, stop living like I was still in a college dorm."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce Randy."

"Am not." Amy was arranging the crostini on the oven's small tray when she gave me the look. I avoided her eyes, keeping my eyes glued to the pot of tomato soup I was stirring. "I'm just glad he's around, that he didn't abandon me with a kid and all."

"You have to remember that he didn't abandon his kid, not that he didn't abandon you, having a kid and all."

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm sorry, Trish. But keep it in perspective, OK?"

"I will."

A/N: So, how was it? I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have been pretty busy lately, since I just came back from my long vacation and now I just started to go back to school again… please review! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my previous chapters, you guys really inspire me!


	10. Is This What I Want?

A/N: So I have a new chapter up (patting myself on the back)… I actually finished this chapter long before the Christmas holidays and I was supposed to post this earlier as a Christmas gift to all my loyal reviewers (thanks for the review guys, and ok, I won't ditch this fic…), but then, lo and behold, my phone line broke down and I couldn't connect to the net. It was repaired just this morning so here it is guys, the 10th chapter… Enjoy! And as usual, I own nothing, yada, yada, yada…

As usual, Randy was on time. When I opened the door, there he was, smelling good as usual, with a six-pack Coke Light in hand.

"Smells good in here," he said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Did you cook?"

"A bit. Amy helped me." I got the Coke from his hand and put it in the fridge. "I'm the only one having this tonight because I got you a bottle of wine."

"Wow. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, maybe we can celebrate the fact that I'm about to re-join the workforce."

"Hmmm, that… sounds suspicious. But I guess we can't deny your fans of your presence for so long now, can we? Let's talk about that later. I'm starved and my God, this looks great." Randy approached the table where I had laid out the huge chunks of focaccia in a basket. On its side was my olive oil vinagrette. I had a small plate of warm crostini waiting, a small soup tureen—on loan from Amy—the soup and a big bowl of linguine with pesto sauce. I had two wine glasses. The wine was on the table with a Swiss knife next to it as I had forgotten to buy a corkscrew.

After a slow survey of the table, Randy walked over to me and gave me a sideways hug and a kiss on forehead. My heart skipped a beat. I felt an enormous sense of pride. Amy didn't think I could pull it off. But the menu was simple enough for an idiot and yet still special. Best of all, they didn't come in boxes or plastic bags.

Randy and me ate heartily. When it was time for coffee, and he was sufficiently wowed by the store-bought dessert, I brought it up. "Are you going to be busy next week?"

"Am I going to hear the bad news now?" he said, smiling.

"SmackDown is having an Australian tour next week, and Vince wants me to make my comeback there."

"Umm-hmmm…"

"And I, well, I need someone I can trust to watch over Alex."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Three days! Are you serious? How come I never heard about this?"

"Maybe because of the fact that you pay more attention to what's happening in your brand. Please? It's just three days," I said, almost begging.

"Who will you be with?"

I rolled my eyes. "The whole SmackDown roster, plus the production staff. Geez, you sound like my mom."

"Well," Randy sipped his coffee slowly, not looking up. "Maybe I can spend more time with my daughter."

"Oh, thank you."

"On one condition," he grinned mischievously.

"What?"

"You have to make me another dinner like this when you get back."

"No problem."

All that time, Alex had been safely tucked away in my room. I had the baby monitor out so that I would be able to hear Alex cry. Suddenly, from the parent unit's speaker we heard what seemed to be a whimper, then Alex's loud screams, and her cries getting louder and more frantic with each second.

We both got up from our seats and between ourselves almost tripped as we rushed to the room. When we got there Alex was crying so hard, tears rolled down her temples. So I picked her up and began to rock her. Alex didn't stop crying. "I think she's hungry."

Without thinking I sat on the bed and unbuttoned my top. Then in one swift movement I unclasped the front of my sports bra. I lifted Alex to my right breast, forgetting for a moment that Randy was watching. When I finally realized that Randy was still in the room, Alex had stopped crying and had begun sucking on my nipple.

Randy has stopped to watch for a few seconds before leaving the room. He returned with a medium-sized bottle of olive oil I had purchased to make our meal. Randy rubbed some on his hands then he sat behind me. With both hands, he began to slowly rub my nape, using the technique he had learned from the lactation consultant. From my neck, Randy began to work on my exposed shoulder, pressing gently as his hands eased down from the nape to my tense shoulder muscles, lowering the bra strap that got in the way.

"How does that feel?" Randy asked.

"It feels really good," I said. I moved my head left and right to remove the knots on my neck. I didn't realize that all the chopping, cooking and breastfeeding made my back ache and my shoulders stiffen. In the meantime, Alex had slowly calmed down, happily drinking her milk, until she finally drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

Although Alex had fallen asleep, Randy was not yet done with the massage. He had lowered my top from behind and proceeded to remove my bra. "Why don't you put Alex back to bed?"

My heart beat faster but I got up and did as I was told, putting the baby in the bassinet. When Alex stirred, I patted her gently to lull her back. It took me a few seconds before I was fully convinced that Alex was fast asleep.

"Come back to bed, Trish," Randy called.

"Can I ask you a question first?" I whispered, my eyes still on Alex.

"Shoot."

"Well, um, I was wondering if you were seeing someone else? Like, Stacy Keibler?"

"Come here, Trish," Randy said, his voice soft and tender. I went back to where Randy sat, my back to him. He hugged me from behind and whispered, his lips touching my left ear as he spoke. "Stacy and I spend a lot of time together because of our existing story line. Our relationship is very professional, and personally, we have nothing going on. When RAW's off the air, so is our 'relationship'. That's all."

"So she's not you girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Hmm." I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"Hmm," he whispered. He lowered my top all the way down, gently coaxing me to remove my shirt altogether. He then started rubbing my other shoulder, lowering the other bra strap as his hands worked their way down to my upper arm. He then removed my bra away. Slowly, he began to move his hands towards my back, beginning from the base of my neck and then along my spine. His fingers traveled down, down until the small of my back and the lower still. Not until his fingers reached the edge of my panties did the other hand follow the same path. Randy's hands were warm and gentle, the oil making them glide down my body in a smooth, slow caress. I involuntarily leaned back and let out a soft moan. At that, Randy moved closer to kiss the back of my neck, his hands closing over my waist, moving in until they met over my belly. Slowly, his hands moved up my breasts, and holding a breast in each hand, he caressed each one in a gentle, oily massage. I leaned further back until my body touched Randy's and I was almost fully reclined. I then turned my head to meet Randy's lips. As we kissed, Randy's hands moved down my pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, then probing. Our kiss deepened.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be doing this but it felt irresistible. Randy's hands moved slowly and deliberately, blocking any thought in my mind other than his hands on my body, his lips on my mouth, my neck, my shoulders, my breasts. Nothing else seemed to matter than this moment with Randy, until he whispered, "Are you on the pill?"

"What?" I was confused.

"Are you on the pill?" Randy asked again, smiling.

"Uh, no." I looked at him. _Are we going to stop? _I didn't want to but we probably had no choice. _Oh, man._

"OK. Don't worry." Randy kissed me on the forehead and fumbled for his wallet where he kept a condom. I couldn't help laughing. We kissed again and finished making love like, probably how an old married couple did—familiar and comfortable, which was not half as bad as it sounded if that was what we wanted. _What was it that I wanted anyway? _I couldn't find the answer to the question before I drifted off to sleep in Randy's arms.

A/N: So does this mean that Randy and Trish are officially back together?!? (evil grin)… I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Please, review… and Happy Holidays! :-P


	11. Back On The Road

A/N: I know I owe you guys an apology, I haven't been updating any of my fics recently, since I have been really busy, with my ex-roomie's wedding and stuff… I just came from my high school reunion and I just realized that 5 of my friends there are getting married this year… oh well, maybe Randy's gonna propose soon… hehehe! (hey, I can dream, can't I?) Anyway, on with the story and as always, I own nothing…

I sat at the crowded airport lounge with Dawn Marie. It was still a good thirty minutes before our Sydney flight. Dawn was buried in a magazine she was reading while I drank my coffee absentmindedly. My mind was on Alex and well, Randy too. Randy had decided to convince his mom to stay with him in his townhouse for the three days I was gone. He felt he would need his mom's help to handle a baby. His mom's a nurse, so she had to take a leave from work, but Randy said his mom welcomed the opportunity to get to know her grandchild, when I told him that I wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

I had met Randy's mom only once and it was a very awkward experience. Although Randy might have dispelled any notion that I tried to make him marry me, as I hadn't insisted on marriage just because I was pregnant, still Randy's mom didn't like the idea of her eldest son being a dad first before becoming a husband. But she was reasonable enough to have blamed us both—and not just me—for not being careful. Though she seemed like a nice lady, she wasn't so easily won over. She didn't ask to see the baby nor did I hear anything from her after Alex's birth. In any case, I know things would work out all in good time. If she chose to be a grandmother to Alex, then that would be great. If not, well then it was going to be fine as well.

As for Randy, I didn't know what was going on between us. After that night, nothing seemed to have changed. He didn't talk about it nor did he ask me how I felt about him. _Well, thank God._ I wouldn't know what to say anyway. I couldn't exactly say I loved him though I knew I cared about him, especially now that he had been so good to Alex. I was attracted to him probably because he was a very attractive guy. I knew he loved Alex but did he love me? I really didn't have a clue.

But as with that fateful night in Japan, the night we recently spent together was better than nice. Before the sun was up he had gotten out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. He had a lot of promos, appearances and rehearsals scheduled for that day, he told me, and that he also needed to talk to Vince about the vacation leave he was gonna take for him to be able to take care of Alex. He told me he was going to clean up what was left of our dinner. It was the least he could do, he said, after the great meal. I had nodded my thanks, too sleepy to get up. I heard dishes clinking and some singing, not unlike the kind one would do in the shower. Without shame or embarrassment, Randy sang his version of "When I Fall In Love", in the goofiest manner imaginable, at the top of his voice. I didn't know if I should laugh out loud or cover my ears. He's hot and all, but his singing was horrendous.

In a few minutes, Randy popped his head in the room, smiled and told me that he was leaving. "Call me," I remembered him saying before he quietly closed the door.

"OK," I mumbled before drifting off to sleep. And that was that—until I gave him a call a couple of days prior to my flight to remind him about his three-day duty with Alex. I made a list of every possible thing Alex might need, including numbers of the pediatrician, my OB, my hotel in Sydney. I also left him a lot of frozen breast milk, to be warmed when needed.

I was wondering how Alex was when my phone rang. It was Adam. "Hey, are you busy right now? I was just wondering about you."

"Hi Adam. Actually, I'm at the airport waiting for my flight to be called."

"Are you sitting in front of Gate 2, drinking a cup of coffee?" _Was the guy psychic? _I started to look around me to see if he was at the airport. "I'm right behind you. I wasn't sure if it was you so I decided to call first."

I turned around and there was Adam, standing above seated people, waving his right hand at me while holding his phone with his left. "I'll be right over," he said. And we both turned off our phones as Adam walked over to where I was and settled his large frame next to me. He gave me a peck on the cheek before dumping a black knapsack on the seat next to him. "Hi. I completely forgot that you were also traded to SmackDown. So I guess you're joining us for Sydney, huh?"

"Yep, we're just waiting for our flight to be called."

"Well, my flight's not yet due in another hour. Too bad we're not on the same flight."

"Yeah, but we are in the same show and we are staying in the same hotel so I guess I'll be seeing more of you, huh?"

"Definitely," Adam smiled as our flight got called.

"That's us," I said as I stood up and gathered my backpack. "We'll see you at the arena then?"

"You bet."

As soon as we arrived and checked in, Dawn and me changed into comfortable clothes before proceeding to the arena. I felt depressed as I went through my clothes; I still felt that my body was nowhere near to being sexy. I finally settled for a hot pink halter-top. I looked at Dawn who was wearing a yellow tube top that showed off her flat stomach. _The joys of being single and without having gone through a pregnancy. _I sighed as we went out of our room and proceeded to the arena.

I didn't realize that I was so out of shape. After rehearsals, I felt that I was ready to collapse when I entered the women's dressing room. Jackie sure didn't give me a break when she slammed my body against the mat. I guess she forgot that I was out of action for almost a year.

"Hey, you ok Trish? That was a pretty nasty fall," Dawn said as she entered the room.

"Yeah. I'm used to it," I replied as I wrapped myself in a towel, about to step in the shower.

"Hey, some of us are grabbing a bite to eat after we change. Want to come with us?"

"Sure. Give me a few minutes."

After I stepped out of the shower, I heard my phone beep. I went to my bag to check my messages.

Adam: You know, I can down 10 shots of tequila and still sing the Canadian national anthem… backwards.

Was he daring me? I know we shouldn't be out partying tonight as our show was the next day, but I couldn't resist. Anyway our show wasn't until tomorrow evening.

Trish: You know in some circles I'm also known as Tequila Jane but I'm done with that. I'm a good girl, I only drink beer in baby-friendly amounts.

After a few seconds my phone beeped again.

Adam: See you at Cocomangas in a couple of hours then. Bring Dawn.

I told Dawn about Adam's invitation and she was more than happy to come with me. Since we had already made plans for dinner, I turned down Adam's invitation to have dinner with him and his friends. I called Amy about Adam's invite to Cocomangas.

"Sounds like you're working really hard," Amy commented.

"Hey, it's just a couple of drinks. Besides, I'll be with Dawn."

"OK, just take care, girl. Tell me all about it when you get back," she said.

I changed into a white halter dress loose enough to make me feel comfortable and white strappy sandals. Dawn tossed her wrestling attire for a black bandeau, which showed her tight abs and a belly ring. We were ready to party, in moderation, of course, as we had work the following day.

Even before we arrived, we could hear the music that blared in the background as people milled about, some with beers in hand. Adam saw us from the bar over the people playing billiards. He waved to us.

"Hi," Adam said over the music. "Of course you guys know John Cena." Adam threw an arm over the shoulders of the Dr. of Thuganomics. "You know Trish and Dawn, right, John?"

"Hey I would be living in a cave if I didn't know these two lovely ladies," he said.

I smiled back and looked at Adam. It was pretty obvious that he was setting up Dawn with John. He winked at me.

"We reserved a pool table. We're next after those guys," Adam pointed to a group at the pool table. "How's your billiard IQ?"

"Average," I said as I took the beer Adam offered me. I figured since I wouldn't be breastfeeding Alex in the next couple of days, I could safely drink a couple of beers.

"How about you, Dawn?" Adam asked Dawn.

"I'm a hustler at the pool table," Dawn told Adam without blinking.

"Well, John here is a pool shark."

"Don't believe anything he says," John joked. "If there's a hustler here I'm sure it's Adam. And I don't mean in pool."

"Yeah, right," Adam said. "Be careful with this guy, Dawn. OK, those guys are paying up. The pool table is ours. Get ready to get creamed, John."

"Whoever loses pays for the drinks," John declared.

"You sound pretty sure you're not buying," Adam said.

"I've seen you play man, and I'm ordering the most expensive thing in the house," John was laughing now.

"This sounds like serious rivalry," Dawn said.

"You bet," John said. "But don't worry, Adam's ahead in years if not in anything else."

"He's also ahead in the ego department, obviously," Adam said as he put an arm around me as we walked over to the pool table.

We played doubles, Adam and me teamed up against John and Dawn. We played for a couple of hours, with John and Dawn ahead by a couple of points. Both of them were really good at the game, with John doing show-off moves like shooting the ball with his cue stick behind him. The game was so uneven in John and Dawn's favor, the only reason me and Adam weren't creamed because Adam was playing so well himself. John and Dawn seemed to be getting along equally well, too. There was a moment, when it was John's turn and Adam was figuring out the shot, that Dawn went over to where I sat and asked me what I thought of John.

"I think he's great," I told Dawn. "He's really interesting to talk to and he plays a mean game of billiards."

"Great!" Dawn exclaimed. "Because I think I'm going to ask him out for coffee after we play."

"I take it you want to be alone with him."

"Yup."

"OK. I'm going to feign a headache," I declared.

"Thanks, Trish."

"You got it."

At that, Dawn hopped over to where John stood as Adam took over the pool table. When Dawn stood beside John, I saw his hand snake around Dawn's bare waist. He whispered something in Dawn's ear that made her giggle like a schoolgirl. _They would make a nice couple. _

At the end of the game, Adam fished out his wallet and signed for the bill—drinks, nachos and a pool game. "Great game guys," he said after he signed the check. "I want a re-match tomorrow, after the show."

"That was really fun. I hate to be the party pooper but I think I have to head back to the hotel to… uh, prepare for my match tomorrow," I announced. Dawn threw me a grateful look.

"I'll drive you back to the hotel," Adam said.

"We'll just get some coffee before heading back," John said to no one in particular, his hand already holding Dawn's in a tight grip.

"See you guys," Dawn waved at Adam and me as they made their way out. She looked like she just won the Women's Championship Title, her expression of pure joy made Adam and me laugh as soon as their backs were turned.

"You did that on purpose," Adam accused me as he watched our two friends walk out the door.

"You set them up," I countered as we walked towards Adam's rental.

"Well, I knew John had a crush on her for ages, and then I found out that she was rooming with you," Adam looked at me. "Do you really have to turn in? I mean, it's still early. It's such a clear night, I wouldn't go indoors yet if I were you."

"OK," I nodded. We drove to our hotel and proceeded to the pool area. He was right. It was indeed a lovely night; the stars dotted the evening sky in a blanket of twinkling lights, making the evening almost seem magical. I walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Hold on a sec," I said as I put a hand on Adam's elbow. I bent to untie my sandals and sat down to dangle my feet in the cool water. Adam followed, sitting beside me.

"C'mon, tell me something more about yourself," he said. "I've been thinking about you lately."

"There's not much to tell," I said as I stared blankly in the water. I wondered how Alex was doing and realized how much I missed my daughter and I had only been gone for a day.

"How is Alex?" Adam asked, looking at me.

"She's growing so fast," I said. "The other day her pediatrician told me to try giving her solid foods mixed with milk. I was feeding her with a baby spoon when she grabbed the spoon and tried directing her towards her mouth. Most of the food went to her cheeks. I don't think she'll have an unhealthy relationship with food at all." I laughed but wondered if Adam was totally bored with baby talk. "Sorry, I find myself rambling on about my baby whenever I get the chance."

"You sound like you're going to do a good job bringing her up."

"I can only try." I smiled at him. "Stop me when you've had enough."

"That's all right," Adam said as he leaned back to his hands, which were resting close to mine. "Sometimes I wish my ex-wife and I had a child although most people say it's better we didn't. It would be difficult for the baby. Maybe it is for the better, I don't know though. I look at you and see that you're so happy with your kid. Maybe it would've been nice to have a baby."

"It's not too late, you know," I said. "You're going to marry again eventually, have a family. I mean, surely you live for something more than your career."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I've tried it once and I've realized it entails much more than love and romance. I don't know… like when things weren't going too well it seemed more like a decision to stay put and fight it out. I guess that's where the commitment part comes in, the part where you say, 'in sickness or in health, till death do us part.' In our case, it was till the court declared our marriage off." He laughed, but I thought it sounded hollow and sad.

"Would you recommend it to others? Marriage, I mean," I looked at him expectantly. I wanted to know from someone who experienced it first hand.

"Definitely," Adam said immediately. "I think it you're married to the right person, it's the greatest thing. In that case, the word 'forever' is a promise that's not hard to keep. I imagine everyday to be pure bliss even when you're fighting or not having such a great time. I think that's the way it ought to be."

"How do you know if you're marrying the right person?"

"You know, I haven't got a clue. I used to think you just know it, like it would just feel right."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I was under the same impression. That your heart will tell you, like a contestant with the right answer, your heart will press on a buzzer to point out to your brain that that's the right one."

"It felt right for me when I married my ex-wife. I thought the search was over. But apparently, I made a mistake. We're not even talking. It was a clean cut, right down to the equal division of properties. Instead of kissing each other goodbye, we shook hands like business partners closing a deal. It felt strange."

"Hmm. If I don't find the right one I think I'm going to be a spinster by choice," I laughed.

"No, you just keep looking. Like me, I keep looking." Adam smiled at me, his eyes warm and incredibly wise. "If you find the right one, you get married and after a couple of years you stop thinking about it as a fairy tale that happened to you so you don't expect things to be absolutely perfect. Instead, you think about it as a decision you happily made and work on the marriage."

"Thank you master," I said, faking a Buddhist monk's accent.

"Go now, my little grasshopper and meditate on the teachings of Buddha." And his laughter was so infectious that I couldn't help but join him.

"It's getting late. We have a big day tomorrow." We got up and walked back to the hotel. He walked me up to my room. When we got there. Adam stopped, took my hand and gave me a kiss. It was a nice, sweet kiss. I closed my eyes and felt his lips linger a while, like a question probing for an answer. I listened to my heart, waiting for the sound of the buzzer, waiting to be told that Adam was the right one. But it didn't, and I knew in my heart that it didn't beat for Adam, and though I was a single mom I realized that there were many options for me to take, as many as the fish in the sea, as many as there were days to be spent with Alex. When Adam stepped back, I smiled at him and bid him goodnight.

"See you tomorrow," Adam said.

"Yup, see you tomorrow."

A/N: I hope you guys liked it…this is the best I can do for now, since I am in a daze lately… Please review! And thanks to all those who reviewd this fic so far… you guys are my inspiration! :-)


	12. To All The Happiness In The World

A/N: Sigh I'm almost done with my two fics… kinda sad, but hey, another excuse for me to start my new one! I hope you guys like this next chappy, and thanks for reviewing it so far… you guys are the best! On with the story, I own nothing, as usual.

The next day went by a blur. I got up, headed with Dawn to the arena where we had our final run through of our matches that night. My big comeback was a huge success, I won by three count over Jackie right after I did the Stratusfaction. I was pleased by the reaction of the fans, I was glad that they were happy that Trish Stratus was finally back in action.

We were celebrating with the whole SmackDown roster in a bar near the arena and I was hanging out with Dawn and John drinking wine when Adam approached me. I haven't talked to him the whole day because of the craziness that went backstage.

"You look beat," he said.

"I am, but I love it. I think I could do this forever, except when I finally settle down when I get married," I said with a smile.

"Aha," Adam exclaimed. "You said 'when' not 'if'."

"Oh, yeah," I smiled broadly. "It must be a Freudian slip. I guess deep down I do want to end up with someone and not be a temperamental ol' spinster."

Adam sat down next to me. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Hmmm," I closed my eyes picturing Randy at home rocking my daughter to sleep. Then I saw, in my mind's eye, Randy playing with a much bigger Alex, teaching her lessons, bringing her to school. Then the picture showed a much older Randy, walking Alex down the aisle to give her away. It seemed like a long time ago when I knew I didn't want to marry for the wrong reasons. Now it seemed like there were all the reasons in the world for me to pack my bags and go home.

I thought of the evening when we made love and wondered if Randy felt the same way as I did because, truth be told, my heart was frantically buzzing me the answer like an overexcited contestant waiting to be acknowledged—and all because I had the right answer: Randy, Randy, Randy! Then I remembered all those times I told him not to feel obligated about being a father, that I could take care of myself and of Alex but he insisted on being around, having a contract drawn to boot! I wondered of any of all that was on account of me and not just because of Alex.

I was going to see if we could make a go at it, the "it" not necessarily being marriage. _Though that would not be a bad idea at all. _Yup, it wouldn't be a horrible thing to be married if it happened for the right reasons. And now, all the reasons were telling me to choose Randy, if he would choose me too, that is. And something in my heart told me that I had a pretty good chance with the guy. When I opened my eyes, tears started to fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Something tells me you have someone in mind," Adam smiled. He then traced the trail of a teardrop on my face with a forefinger.

"I'm just emotional about my comeback," I said.

"To you, may you have all the happiness in the world," he said, raising his glass.

"To me," I agreed. We clinked our glasses in a toast and smiled. I was going to work at being the brave, go-getter Trish I had always known—in a mommy-like manner of course. I was going to work on being happy, that was a vow I intended to keep. And I sipped my wine in quiet celebration.

A/N: Please review guys! A few more chappys and I'm done-)


	13. An Epiphany

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, a lot has happened to my life for the past week so, my writing kinda took a back seat for a while… But I have a good news and 2 bad news… the good news: I have a new fic! (please review it…) LOL… the bad news: my first fic and this fic is coming to an end, sniff, sniff… I would like to thank you guys for reviewing this fic, and please let me know what you think of this chapter… :-)

The trip back felt like the longest I had ever taken. I had never felt this excited to return home before, and it wasn't just because I had Alex to come home to now. I kept calling Amy not to forget to pick me up, I had so much to tell her. I had a… (drum roll please) an epiphany, a realization if you will.

"Yeah right, epiphany. Don't you think I can't see the obvious?" Amy said as she maneuvered the car from the airport's driveway and out into the highway. "You're in love with the guy, the guy who's not my bet by the way."

On the way back, we were supposed to pass by Randy's place, where Randy and Alex were waiting, to pick up Alex and just Alex, unfortunately.

"Well Adam is perfect but not for me." I remembered our goodbyes as Adam woke up early to see Dawn and me off. He and John weren't due until that afternoon. He kissed me goodbye on the cheek and promised to call me when he got back to Stamford. Dawn, in the meantime, also got a goodbye kiss from John—on the lips, lasting more than a one second peck, more like three slooow seconds. _At least someone got lucky. _

"Let's not say I didn't try to hook you up with a gorgeous guy, who you exchanged for some dude who knocked you up," Amy said grudgingly.

"But you gotta admit Randy's gorgeous as well, proof of it is my good looking daughter."

"Yeah, Trish. But are you sure? I mean, you know. This is unlike your flings or the other guys you thought you absolutely loved but realized in the morning you didn't. This is the father of your child, and with him come all the emotional entanglements you probably don't need. If it doesn't happen it's going to be a mess. You know that, right?"

"You're absolutely right. But I love him during the three days I was away. I missed him almost as much as I missed my kid. There I said it." And saying it brought me utter relief; no, it brought me happiness. It was the forehead-slapping moment of epiphany all over again. I was in love with Randy! "I'm going to ask him out or something. I don't know. I'm going to come up with a plan."

"When?"

"I don't know. When he visits next. You're going to help me. I need more cooking lessons."

"You're going to have to up the bar," Amy warned me. "After that big Italian feast, the only way to outdo yourself is to manage the perfect Thanksgiving dinner."

"Fuck," I said. "That's serious business. I told you I wanted to sort of start seeing Randy, not put him under a spell!" I was so giddy now.

Amy shifted gears. "OK, jokes aside: how do you know for sure that in those three days he hasn't met someone? Or taken a friendly relationship with some chick to another level?"

I laughed. "What do you mean? I told you before he's not seeing Stacy. I asked him about her."

"Right," Amy replied. "You asked him about her. But did you ask about the other girls? Remember that this is Randy Orton we're talking about. The Legend-slash-Lady Killer. The Evolution Playboy. He did say he wasn't seeing Stacy but he didn't say he's not seeing other girls—"

I sighed heavily. Amy was taking her devil's advocate role way too seriously. "OK Amy—Ames, listen to me. He's not seeing anyone. He told me. He's not seeing anyone."

Detecting the impatience in my voice, Amy eased up momentarily. "Look, Trish. I'm just concerned, that's all. You can't be wishy-washy about Randy because he is the father of you child. He can't be just one of those let's-see-where-this-goes dates, right? You know that, right?"

"I know."

"Also," added Amy, "you made up your mind about someone in those three days in Sydney. All I'm saying is that you should consider the possibility that maybe Randy's made up his mind about someone in those three days, too."

"OK, you lost me there. What?"

Amy sighed. "You want to go up and ask Randy out which is like saying, you know, that you guys could be a real couple which, given your situation, is really saying that you want to see if you could work out as a family…"

"And…?"

Amy took a deep breath. "And what if, in those three days, Randy decided that hey, she's such a dedicated career woman so there will be days when he has Alex all to himself and there's really no need to hook up with you for life because he gets to see his daughter anyway."

That was when my eyes began to well up. I can't believe that I was getting this much flak from my best friend. The worst part was, there was a whole lot of truth to what Amy was saying. All this time I had considered only my feelings and my needs: what I needed in a partner, or did I need one at all? I had been so busy racking up points for Randy, or Adam, mentally tallying the pros and cons for each guy. And what if Randy was busy racking up points against me? And what if he's decided in the end that he could live without the cons of being with me?

"So…" I said weakly, my lips trembling. "So you're saying he doesn't love me?"

"No! No! That's not what I'm saying! Oh God, sorry if I was so vague!" Amy pulled over by the curb and turned to me. "All I'm saying," she said, smiling sympathetically, "is that you have to be sure that you want Randy and that if you start seeing him again, you'll work hard at the relationship too. You'll have to give up some things. Personally, I don't think the 'hey, no pressure, man' approach still applies, unless you're not all that serious."

A tear escaped my eye, and then another, until tears started rolling down my cheeks. I wiped it away with the back of hand. I was suddenly gripped with fear? And it wasn't the fear of being a single mom—hell, I could live on takeouts or that I could keep on looking for a nanny or even sleep with dates and not see them again if I really needed sex. It was the fear of not seeing Randy planted on my couch, popping open a can of Coke Light; of not hearing him sing off-key at the top of his voice while doing the dishes; of not hearing his bright-eyed adventures in babysitting Alex; of not feeling his hands on my shoulders, and down my back; of not waking up next to him in the morning.

There were some things that I could live with, like being a single mother, if that was my fate. But Randy I couldn't imagine living without.

"Are you in love with Randy?"

I nodded.

"And if he'll have you, are you ready to do your best?"

I chuckled through my tears. "My God, this sounds like a marriage—"

"Honey," Amy said starting to drive again, "you might as well be wearing white."

A/N: Promise i'll update over the weekend! Please review!


	14. Types be damned

A/N: Forgive me! Please! I know I should have updated this fic months ago, but then, my pc broke down and I just bought a new one. I hope you guys won't get tired reviewing my fics. Anyway, this is the last installment, and I hope you would appreciate what I did with this fic. A big hug to you all! Thank you so, so much for being patient with me! On with the story... 

We were nearing Randy's townhouse. I texted Randy to tell him that we were close by. He responded with a curt "Ok." _That was pretty cold. He must be busy with something. Or worse, in love with someone else. No, no, no--banish the damn thought._

"Hey look. I wonder what's going on," Amy said.

When we neared the house, I noticed that the gates were wide open. We parked at the side of the road and got off. We walked into the house and was surprised to see that Randy was standing by the driveway with his hands on his hips. He had a scowl on his face. Alex was strapped in her carrier, which was on the floor in front of the entrance, waving her arms.

"What's gotten into him?" Amy whispered in my ear before calling out to him. "Hi, Randy."

"Hi." His face was unsmiling. "I'll take Trish and Alex home from here. Thanks for picking her up, Amy. Are her bags in the trunk? I'll get them." As Randy was talking rapid fire, he left Amy no choice but to hand him the keys.

"Huh, uh sure. You're welcome." Amy said to Randy's back as he walked out on the driveway. She went over to Alex. "Hi baby. What's with your dad? Geez. Tough day at work? Did he re-injure his shoulder or something?"

"Sorry about that. Thanks, Amy. I'll call you, OK?" I said as I kissed my bestfriend and gave her a tight hug.

"Sure, no problem. You really must be in love because I don't see what you see, only this big bully. But," she said, crossing her fingers, "good luck." Amy then headed back to her car where Randy was unloading the luggage. I prepared to strap Alex's carrier to the car but when I looked at the back seat of Randy's car, I noticed that there was a brand new car seat at the back. _That was nice._ Alex was getting too big for the baby carrier anyway. So I unstrapped my daughter from the carrier and placed her in the car seat. But I was so nervous and I couldn't seem to strap Alex properly in the chair. Even the little girl looked confused, her brows knitting as she studied my hands and the Velcro straps flailing back and forth across her. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally managed to secure Alex.

I took a deep breath of relief. "So, did you miss mommy?" I asked my daughter. "Mommy missed you too. Can you tell your mom why your dad's acting silly?" Alex just smiled and cooed. "Did he see anyone while I was away?" I whispered.

Randy walked up the driveway, his arms full of bags. He opened the trunk of his car and dumped my stuff in it, barely caring the state of my makeup case. I secretly winced but said nothing. I didn't want him to blow his top as he seemed determined to erupt any minute.

"Should I say hi to your mom first before we leave?" I asked tentatively.

"My dad already picked her up this morning."

"Oh, ok."

"Let's go," Randy got in the car and manuvered out of the garage. We drove out of his place in silence although at the back seat, Alex was cooing and gurgling happily, and doing her best to het noticed until I couldn't help myself. I turned to the backseat to where my daughter was.

"Hi honey. What did you do for three days? Did you miss mommy?"

"Tell mom you were very happy during those three days while mom was supposedly working," Randy said in a flat tone.

I swallowed hard. _Happy? Why was Alex happy? Or did Randy mean he was happy?_ "But mom was working. Sydney was really beautiful. I wish you could've seen it."

"Yeah? Sydney? Why don't you ask your mom who were the people with her at Sydney, hmm?" he said gritting his teeth as he directed his queries to his daughter who could not understand a thing. I stared at Randy who was staring hard at the road.

"Well, there was Dawn, mom's roommate. Then there were the other guys like the roster, the refs and the production staff," I said as I tried to think of other people.

"And that Adam guy, the one mom went out on a date with." Randy looked at me this time, the look of accusation was unmistakeable. Was he jealous? Was he jealous? I wanted to shriek with glee.

"Oh, is this what this is all about?" I asked Randy. "Well, your dad perfectly knows that like mom, Adam was traded to Smackdown too, so it's just logical for him to be there." Alex gurgled and giggled so much that I had to turn around and look at her. Saliva was dripping from her mouth but she had the most endearing smile. _I really did have a gorgeous baby._

"Well, tell your mom that your dad's bestfriend happens to be John Cena, who called just to inform me that this Adam guy was always hanging around your mom all throughout the trip!"

"Well honey..." I said, looking at my daughter although I was very aware that Randy was watching me closely from the corner of his eye, and that he was seething with anger. "That is true, the guy Aunt Amy set up your mom with was there and he did asked your mom out for a game of billiards. But guess what dear, that guy is not your mom's type. Not your mom's type at all."

"Hmph. So what is your mom's type?" he blurted. His eyebrows was still too close together though I saw that he was not as mad as he had been earlier.

We arrived at my bulding, Randy went straight to the parking entrance, waving to the guard who just let him in with a smile. _Randy visited me a lot during the last couple of months though he had stayed overnight just once,_ I thought, remembering the night we had slept together.

"Well you know mom's type," I began as I tried my best to talk slowly and keep myself from smiling. "Your mom likes the tall, handsome, wrestler type."

"Yeah, like that Adam-dude, who obviously couldn't be trusted."

"Actually, your mom is into the Legend Killer types who are sensitive and caring and make for really, really good daddies." We got to the parking slot alotted for my apartment. Randy turned to me but kept the airconditioner running. He was smiling now, all traces of anger gone from his face. I couldn't resist asking, "And, uhm, your dad? Does he have, uh, a tyoe?"

_Ok, I threw the ball to his corner. If I was his type, I would gather my child and my things and hurry up to my unit where I would rearrange everything to make space for Randy. Or I could flip through the classifieds to try and find a bigger appartment--to make space for Randy. Or I would toss out some clothes from my closet and clear out a bathroom shelf--to make sapce for Randy's things. But if I wasn't his type_--my breath got caught in my throat.

"Alex, did I ever tell you that your mom has really good taste in men? No? Well remind me to tell you about that, and all the other things your dad loves about your mom. And no, daddy doesn't have a type. He just loves your mom, that's all. Types be damned."

_Did he say the "L" word? Twice?_ I thought I was going to cry. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was definitely going to rearrange not just my furniture, but my life as well--to make room for Randy. And I was ecstatic about it.

Yeah, I thought I heard it but I couldn't make sure because Randy had leaned closer and kissed me, and it was definitely a long and slow kiss, one that could beat the three-second kiss Dawn and John had on the beach. But all told, I would probably not be able to prove how long that kiss was because the sole witness, who was sitting in the backseat and had a full view of everything, was fast asleep.

THE END

A/N: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review guys! And please do check out my other fics as well! Special thanks to: jesse cole, latisha c, legend thriller, RKOxLegendKiller/Keira, sanam, randysangel, jay lesner, livin in the moment, huntersgirl, welshchicky, rvdlegstrish, vipersa, des1, kathryn breen, sammie, twisted beauty, together, stratusfyingorton, aussiewrestlingfan, keekeebaby, maurice reco, melody faith, kel, diva-xtreme, fairystar241, nicoel, jen, coors1977, jhanelle, sodas-rule, bblondie girl, steph2976, devilishcanadiandiva, gurl42069, mizz mattitude, cenababe1 and everyone else who reviewed this fic. Thanks for the support guys!


End file.
